Mermaids
by KashiDei-Fanfics
Summary: Deidara is a mermaid taken from his pod who falls in love with his human trainer Kakashi.
1. Chapter 1

Kisame blows a whistle, reaching into the bucket of fish he's carrying. A blonde haired mermaid swims to the surface, putting their arms on the edge of the tank and making a happy chirping noise when Kisame hands him the fish. The blue-haired trainer chuckles and hands him a second fish before pointing out the new guy across the way talking to their boss. "Look, Dei. There's the new trainer here to replace Sasori."

The new guy is already in his wet suit, the clingy material highlighting dreamy washboard abs and tiny hips. His hips lead to long, toned legs that speak of hours in the water and strong calves. He has broad shoulders and thick arms corded with lean muscles. The wet suit stretches into a mask over his face, strong jawline and high cheekbones being shown off. Wild silver hair is pushed high into the air by a silvery hand band. Deidara stares at him in wonder, squeaking and diving underwater when he waves to Kisame and walks over. Pale feet drop in the water along with Kisame's familiar tan ones. He can hear them through the water, though it's distorted as usual.

"So, did they tell you when you're starting shows?" Kisame asks. He tosses a fish in the water for Dei to see if he'll come back, but it is snatched under the surface instead.

"Hopefully next week. I'm learning how everything works and I'm saying hello to everyone this week." Kakashi drops a fish closer to them, trying to tempt Deidara. The mermaid's tail brushes their feet as he snatches the fish and swims back to safety.

"Just be careful." Kakashi sets a fish down on his foot in the water, nodding at Kisame.

"Is there any tips you can give me?" Deidara bites his foot hard and swims away with the fish. Kakashi bites his lip, rubbing his foot. Kisame can't help a chuckle.

"Dei bites. But he likes whistles." Kisame put the whistle back to his lips and blows into it, and within a few minutes, the mermaid surfaces a few feet away from them with a chirping sound. Kakashi grins, curiously holding out a fish for him. His fingers are safely tucked away, however. Deidara swims over to them slowly, looking up at Kakashi cautiously before reaching for the fish with one pale hand. Kakashi looks at him, holding the fish out further. He smiles when they lock eyes.

"Hello." Deidara steals the fish before darting back under the water with a swish of his translucent black and red fin. "Can we swim with the mermaids? Or do we need their permission?"

"Normally I'd say go for it since you're with me, but Dei's finicky." Kakashi nods, curiously looking at him.

"Will you swim with him?" Kisame looks at him for a moment before sighing and slipping in the water. The mermaid instantly surfaces right beside him, hugging the trainer for a moment as if this is the first person he's seen in a long time. Kakashi 'aww's to himself, the bond between the two being one of the main reasons he became a trainer. Deidara looks at him shyly, hiding behind Kisame and peering over his shoulder. Kakashi gives him a little wave and a smile. Deidara tugs Kisame a little closer to whisper something in his ear and he grins before waving Kakashi over. "Come on in."

Kakashi slips in the water, looking totally at ease in the water. He swims over, the headband keeping the hair off his face. Deidara swims a few circles around the two of them, strangely over-excited to be swimming with people. Kakashi swims under the water, playfully tagging Deidara's tail and darting away. The blonde swims after him, tapping his shoulder before diving down further into the tank. He swims to the bottom, practically slamming into the concrete. Kakashi blinks at that, swimming down to make sure that Deidara is okay. He seems alright and grins sheepishly before tagging Kakashi again and darting away. Kashi swims to the top after another moment in the water, ducking back down to catch Deidara off guard and pinch his side. Deidara laughs, bubbles pouring from his mouth as he swims after Kakashi. While they play and Kisame watches them, a security guard comes over and practically shouts at them about being in the pool with Dei.

Kakashi surfaces with Deidara, frowning at the security guard. "Hold on, nothing's wrong. I'm supposed to be getting to know everyone." The blonde hides behind Kakashi when the guard glares.

"Well, you have obviously gotten to know him. Get out, he has a show in a few minutes. Kisame, I expected more from you." When the guard walks away, Kakashi swims to the edge and lifts himself out.

"Are you alright, Deidara?" The blonde whines, grabbing his ankle.

"Don't go…" Kakashi gently tucks some hair behind his ear, giving him a little smile.

"I'll be back tomorrow after I hang out with Hidan." Deidara whines, but lets him go when Kisame gets out too. He goes back underwater, planning to hide and not perform to spite the humans even though it means he won't get any food. Kisame 'accidentally' kicks some of the fish in the pool, heading out.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day when Kakashi heads into work, he passes by Dei's tank on the way to their locker rooms. The blonde is entertaining some children at the underwater viewing window where they can watch him swim around, blowing bubbles and waving at them and seeming happy to have interaction with someone. Kakashi pauses for just a moment, smiling before he moves on.

When Kakashi slips in the water later, he is immediately glommed by the blond. Deidara then tags his shoulder and darts away with a happy whistle. Kakashi laughs, continuing their game of tag. It goes on until Kisame walks over to undo the gate to his tank.

"Hey, Kakashi. Feel up to performing, Dei?" Kakashi treads water, speeding up when Deidara latches onto him. Kisame looks at them worriedly. "You're sure? You know the rule, Dei."

Deidara chirps at him, not letting go of Kakashi. Kisame sighs and leaves to go do the show with Hidan. Deidara chirps happily, tugging Kakashi underwater when another group of children walks by. Kashi hangs out with Deidara and entertains kids and adults alike, surfacing every two to three minutes for some fresh air. Deidara keeps tugging him down for longer and longer, not really understanding that humans don't have gills. Kakashi eventually surfaces and treads water, and tugging Deidara up when the mermaid tries to bring him down. "Air, Hun. I need it." Deidara pouts, going back underwater without him when there's another group of children.

Kakashi gets out of the pool, grabbing Deidara's food to try and coax him to eat. Deidara refuses the food, not wanting to get into trouble. He tries convincing Kakashi to eat one of the fish, poking him with it. The trainer chuckles, shaking his head. "That's for you, Dei. Not me. You gotta eat it." Deidara shakes his head, pulling himself up on the ledge to put it back. Kakashi looks over Deidara, always surprised at how long and fluid his tail is. "May I touch you?"

Deidara nods with a little chirp, moving his tail into Kakashi's lap. It's black with koi-like red splotches and his tail-fin is light and translucent and goes from black to red. Kakashi slowly runs a hand from his flank to the edge of his tail, being especially careful with the fragile end. "You are beautiful." Deidara covers his face with his hands, whining softly and flopping his tail. Kakashi chuckles, hand petting the slick scales in the middle of his tail. They are jagged in several places, cuts spider-webbing their way over his tail.

"Has Kisame seen these? They'll get infected if we don't take care of them." Deidara shakes his head, poking at the scales and showing Kakashi that they're scarring over.

"Okay, un. 'm okay, un." Kakashi blinks at the blondie's voice, looking up with something uncomfortably close to awe. Deidara blushes with a worried whistle.

"No one's spoken to me yet. Do you like being here?" Deidara shakes his head.

"It is…" Deidara holds up his hand with his index finger and thumb just a little bit apart, as if to say "small".

"How did you get here?" Deidara whines.

"Taken, un." Kakashi strokes his tail soothingly, pulling down the mask to breathe easier.

"Poachers?" Deidara nods. Kakashi strokes a bit higher, by where a human hip might be. "Just you?"

"Uh-hu. The others were born here, un."

"What was your family like?" Kakashi smooths his hand over Deidara's tail, smiling at the texture. Deidara scoots a little closer to him with a soft whistle.

"They were nicer to me than Hidan and everyone else, yeah." Kakashi nods, continuing to pet his tail in that soothing way.

"I miss my family. It was normally just me, my dad, and the pack, but... They were family."

"Where are they, un?"

"Back on base. We used to move a lot when I was a kid, so I normally figure out where they are when I get a letter from Asuma or Gai." Deidara blinks at him with innocent curiousity.

"What's a 'base', un?" Kakashi smiles softly, an expression that makes emotions swirl in Deidara's stomach.

"A place where the soldiers- people who fight for Konoha- all live."

"Oh." Deidara scoots halfway into his lap so he can nuzzle at Kakashi. The trainer helps Deidara sit comfortably in his lap, the blond unable to help the way his tail curls possessively around the other man. They sit in companionable silence for a while before one of the other trainers comes to get Kakashi for some training thing with Hidan. He yanks back up the mask before helping Deidara back into the water, giving a little wave goodbye. Deidara disappears back under the water with a little wave.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Within the week, Kakashi is assigned to Deidara. The other trainers have noticed how well they get along and figured that Kashi could make Dei perform. He's assigned to spend all his time working and playing with Deidara. (The fact that Kashi obtains his own whistles thrills him and Deidara). However, the first day that they are scheduled to perform, Deidara refuses to leave his tank for the show. In fact, he doesn't even surface for Kakashi, instead hiding in the little cut out "cave" in the side of the bottom that serves as a den of sorts.

Kakashi distracts the audience with some fancy water moves while they grab a different mermaid, grabbing a breathing line and heading down to see what's up with Deidara. He's curled up in his little hidey-hole, tail blocking the entrance. Kashi very gently strokes his delicate fin, carefully but firmly moving his tail out of the way once he has established contact. Deidara squeaks, trying to move back more away from him. There's something different about his body language and the look in his eyes. Kashi holds out a hand for Deidara to investigate, giving him a smile to try and convey 'it's okay! Just Kashi here'. Deidara makes a clicking noise, shying away from him.

Kakashi drops his gaze from Deidara, looking totally away and carefully holding out his hand again. There's a long pause before a cold hand hesitantly pokes at his own before flinching away again. Kakashi stays still as he can in the water, only breathing out bubbles from the mouth piece or floating with the very slight water movements. There's a hesitant whistle from the blonde when he notices the silver whistle dangling around his neck like Kisame's. When the man doesn't move, it seems like an alright plan to take this as his own. Deidara darts out of his cave, snatching the whistle as he darts past. Kashi sucks in a lungful of air, giving chase with a joyful grin. Deidara flees in a circle, going back in his little cave to stash the shiny whistle with the other stuff he's hoarded.

Kakashi heads to the surface, getting more air and putting the mouth air thingy back in his mouth as he heads down to Deidara. Deidara is much more firmly hidden away this time. Kashi tugs gently on his tail and breaths bubbles at him, attempting to coax Deidara out. Deidara flicks his tail, but peaks out at him when he sees bubbles. Kakashi blows more at him, backing away slightly. The blonde squeaks, darting out again and trying to catch them. Kakashi laughs, sending out a small pop of bubbles for Deidara. Deidara claps his hands around them, looking down in confusion when they disappear. Kashi continues to blow bubbles for him and occasionally tugging at his tail to get Dei to play. Deidara seems content to play with the bubbles, reminding him of a cat chasing a lazer.

Kashi eventually heads to the surface, luring Deidara with bubbles to come with him. Deidara surfaces, only to squeak and go back under when Kisame walks by. Kakashi shoos Kisame away, painstakingly leading him back to the surface. Deidara blinks as he adjusts to the light, looking at Kakashi curiously. Kashi gives him an absolutely huge grin, a happy, fluttery sensation spawning in his belly at the look. Deidara blushes with a little whine and swims closer, poking him to try to get him to make the bubbles again. Kashi splashes him a little, the best substitute he has for bubbles. Deidara squeals, swimming a circle around him and splashing him back. Kakashi laughs, spluttering when he gets water in his mouth.

"Hey!" Deidara laughs, a squeaky sound that gives Kakashi the weirdest feeling. Kashi blushes softly, half-heartedly pushing water at him. Deidara splashes him back before going underwater with a flick of his tail. Kakashi sighs quietly, swimming to the edge and hoisting himself out. Deidara surfaces again once he's out, and watches him walk away without looking back, frowning around the whistle in his mouth. Deidara's totally unprepared when Kakashi sprints back, cannonballing into his pool. Deidara yelps, disappearing underwater spooked. Kakashi emerges, laughing. "Dei!"

The blonde isn't at the surface where he was expecting him to be. Kakashi ducks under water, peering around for him. He's cowering at the bottom. Kashi blows a few bubbles, making a mermaid noise. Deidara whistles back, tentatively swimming to him. Kakashi opens his arms to the blond, hair floating around him. Deidara hugs him tightly, clinging to him and shaking a bit. Kashi pulls them to the surface, stroking Deidara's hair and hugging him close. Deidara hides against his neck, skin cold even though the wetsuit.

"Shh... It's okay. I'm right here. I've got you." Deidara whines and pulls away after a few moments, whistling and poking Kakashi's face with the metal whistle. Kashi moves his head slowly, mouth closing over the whistle. Deidara looks up at him expectantly, whistling again. Kakashi whistles back, smiling a bit around the obstruction in his mouth. Deidara claps his hands with a joyful squeal. He's like a totally different person from the hyperactive mermaid that Kakashi had been working with. Kakashi shows him a flip then a whistle that goes with it, arching an eyebrow. Deidara tilts his head in confusion, whistling back so Kakashi will make the noise again. "Ready? Flip. Then I'll whistle."

Deidara tries it, landing with an awkward splash instead of a fluid movement. Kakashi whistles for him before showing Deidara again and helping him this time. Deidara does it right, looking at him expectantly. Kakashi gives him several whistles for that, cheering for him. Deidara squeals happily. Kakashi lets Deidara try out the whistle, watching him curiously. Deidara swims in circles around him, blowing into it happily. Kakashi floats easily on his back, occasionally whistling to Deidara. Deidara eventually calms down and floats with him, blowing the whistle again. Kakashi looks over at him, bumping his elbow on Deidara. "Mm?"

Deidara rolls onto his stomach and floats that way, blowing into it again and squeaking when it makes bubbles on the surface of the water. Kashi grins, turning his head to blow bubbles on the surface. Deidara squeaks, tail slapping Kakashi in the face when he dives under the surface to catch them. Kakashi flails when he goes under and snorts water up his nose, coughing as he comes out. Deidara comes up with a pout when he doesn't catch them, squeaking and hiding behind Kakashi at a crash of thunder. Kakashi looks up at the rapidly darkening sky, swearing. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's go inside your special pen."

Deidara squeaks, going under water and hiding. Kakashi dives under, coaxing him up to the surface. By the time they get up, the other trainers are screaming at Kakashi to get out of the water. Kakashi climbs out as it starts absolutely pouring, Deidara squeaking and hiding underwater again. Kakashi dives back under just as lightning cracks nearby, grabbing Deidara and starting to determinedly haul him to the surface. Deidara goes along with him, too scared to protest. Kashi pulls him out of the water, coughing. "Can you change by will?" Deidara nods shakily and after a few moments there are pale legs where his tail should be. Kakashi picks Deidara up bridal style, moving quickly inside with him. Kashi snags a towel for Deidara's privacy. The rest of the mermaids are already there, sitting around and Deidara joins them when one of the trainers calls Kakashi for help with something else. Between the trainers, all the mermaid are quickly helped into their loose comfy clothes in case of emergencies and are wrapped in lots of blankets. They sit in the room set off for them while the trainers go about their business closing down the shows and trying to decide if they should completely close down the park.

Management decides to shut down when the storm doesn't let up, most of the trainers going home. Kakashi, Kisame, and a few others stay to help get the various life settled and comfy. Deidara sits a little away from everyone else when the trainers put a movie on to distract them. Kakashi settles next to Deidara, looking (he blushes to even think about it) handsome and cute in his human clothes. They look soft and well worn. "Do you want to come with me away from people?" Deidara shakes his head, leaning against Kakashi a bit. Kakashi very gently kisses his head, rubbing his back.

The storm continues through the night, the trainers finding blankets and pillows for everyone to sleep with on the floor. Everyone settles down in a snuggly pile, Kakashi's warm back to Deidara's. Deidara snuggles closer to him and falls into a light sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The storm has let up come morning, but none of the mermaids are eager to go back to their little tanks. It's not helped by the fact that many are reacquainting with old friends or, like in Deidara's case, perfectly happy to remain wrapped up in their trainer's arms. (Dei's not really sure if the fact that Kashi's sleeping makes it cuddling, but he counts it). Deidara snuggles closer to him when the lead trainer starts rounding the others up, clinging to Kakashi. Kashi pulls him closer, nosing into his neck and mumbling softly. "Mm..."

"Kakashi, Deidara, get up," Pein orders. Kakashi jolts awake, springing up with practiced ease. He obviously fights to keep from automatically saluting.

"Sir, y- er- course, Pein." Pein leaves them to wake up Kisame who is tangled up with Itachi. Deidara whines, tightening his grip on the whistle Kakashi "gave" him. Kakashi kisses his forehead distractedly, looking around to see what is going on. Pein is waking everyone up and Konan, the oldest out of the mermaids, is double checking that all of the others are here and no one tried to run off. When she's done headcount three times and is still missing one, things get messy. Orochimaru, an eely mermaid that was the first one here when the storm began, is missing. Pein and Kakuzu start to go looking for him, Kakashi and Kisame starting to lead people back to their tanks. Deidara clings to Kakashi when they walk back, not wanting to go back into his own pool but knowing better than to run.

Kakashi helps Deidara out of his clothes when they get back to his pool, avoiding looking lower. "Ready?" Deidara changes his legs back into his fluid tail, then slips into the pool. Kakashi gives a tweet on the whistle for him, kneeling at the edge of the pool. Deidara pulls himself up a bit and pecks Kakashi on the lips, kissing him goodbye before going under the water. Kakashi blinks. Pauses. Blinks again. Then gets out and goes to lead another mermaid back, still in a daze.

When all of the mermaids are back in their tanks and Orochimaru has been caught, they reopen the park. Deidara gets lots of visitors, though he only comes out when Kakashi dips his feet in and whistles at him. Deidara whistles back, putting his arms comfortably on Kakashi's knees. Kakashi pets his hair, smiling at Deidara. "Someone would very much love to meet you, if that's okay?"

"Who, un?" Deidara looks up at him curiously, seemingly back to normal after the mood change yesterday. Kakashi blinks at him.

"Are you feeling okay?" Deidara nods with a concerned whine.

"I'm not sick, un." Kakashi checks his forehead anyways.

"You seemed... Different yesterday." Deidara's brow furrows.

"Un?" Kashi shrugs, tucking some hair behind Deidara's ear.

"There's a little girl who would love to meet you. She's waiting with her dad." Deidara whistles happily.

"I wanna see, un!" Kakashi chuckles softly, standing up.

"Can she swim with you?"

"Yeah!" Kakashi goes over to get her, coming back with a gruff looking father pushing a little girl in a wheelchair. She's wearing a wetsuit that doesn't hide the fact that her legs look fused together, almost like a tail. Deidara whistles curiously, flicking his own tail. The little girl breaks out into a huge grin, clapping. Kakashi, after getting permission from her father, picks her up and carries her to the pool. He carefully walks into the pool with her, the girl paddling hard and keeping herself up.

"This is Deidara, sweetheart." Deidara whistles, using his tail to tread water. Kakashi gives her a little whistle, the small child tooting it happily. Deidara chirps, swimming in happy circles around them. The girl swims surprisingly well with the 'tail', chattering at Deidara and following him in circles. Deidara plays with her gently, luckily keeping his teeth _away_. Kakashi helps her father get into the water, the two of them mostly watching his daughter and Deidara interact. Deidara is swimming literal circles around her, but they both seem to be having a lot of fun. When it's time for her to get out, Kakashi carries her back to the wheelchair and sets her down. "Dei? You wanna say goodbye?"

Deidara whistles and waves to her. She waves energetically back, saying goodbye until she's wheeled out of sight. Deidara looks up at Kakashi with a huge smile.

"That was fun, yeah!" Kakashi grins back, dropping in the water.

"She loved you."

"She was so nice, un!" Kakashi drags Deidara over, stroking over his tail.

"We could set up more things like at if you'd like?"

"Okay, un!" Deidara snuggles closer to him, hugging the trainer. Kakashi hugs him, chuckling softly. Deidara grins. Kashi kisses his forehead and pets his tail. Deidara flicks his tail, scattering drops of water. Kakashi huffs softly, leveling him with a look. Deidara smirks. Kakashi narrows his eyes, pushing Deidara into the water. Deidara squeaks, spilling ungracefully into the pool. Kakashi grins, swimming away before Deidara thinks to get him back. Deidara darts after him once he figures it out. Kakashi evades him for a while, eventually being caught and wrapped up in Deidara's arms. Something akin to malice flashes through the blonde's eyes before he hugs and nuzzles Kakashi with a happy whistle. Something is definitely not right with the blondie.

"Deidara?" Kakashi gently hugs him back, worried. Dei makes a curious chirping noise, back to not talking. Kakashi cups his face, frowning. "Are you alright?"

Deidara chirps, poking at the whistle dangling around Kakashi's neck. "Are you okay? You looked upset." Deidara ducks his head, trying to figure out how to steal the whistle and ignoring his questions. Kakashi closes his hand over the whistle, gently tipping his head up.

"Deidara?" Deidara blinks up at him innocently. Kashi rubs their noses together, pulling back with a blush. "You looked really mad." Deidara shakes his head. He whistles and ducks his head again to bite Kakashi's hand impatiently. Kakashi presses a kiss to his forehead.

"I'm- I'm going to go, okay?" Deidara whines worriedly, unlatching his teeth from Kakashi's hand. Kashi pets his hair gently. "I have to go check on everyone else."

Deidara shakes his head, clinging to his trainer. Kakashi nuzzles him gently. "Hun..." Deidara keens and hides against him, nails painfully digging through the wetsuit. Kakashi rubs his back, giving Dei a little squeeze. Deidara slowly lets go, pulling away and dropping his gaze. Kashi gently knuckles his cheek, pulling back. Deidara goes underwater with a flick of his tail, leaving his trainer alone on the surface. Kakashi heads off for his next session with Hidan. Hidan is very much less clingy than Deidara, and is trying to steal fish from Kisame via cunning instead of cuteness. Kakashi jumps in after moving the bucket further away, treating Hidan with fish for obeying the whistle commands. If Deidara could be described as a dolphin, then Hidan is a shark. He lunges at Kisame at one point when the trainer doesn't throw him fish fast enough, just barely missing him with an irritated thrash of his stubbier, shark-fin tail.

"Hidan! What's with you today?" Kakashi gives him a few more so he's not so hungry, frowning. Hidan growls, but does the rest of the tricks without complaint, nor an explanation. Kakashi and Kisame sit at the edge of the pool when they're done, taking turns just giving Hidan fish. "How're things going with Kuzu for you?"

"He's fucking clueless." Hidan rips the head off of a fish with his mouth instead of just eating it whole. Kakashi tosses him another one, frowning.

"Can we help?"

"He doesn't understand when I try to flirt with him." Hidan eats this fish bones and all with a sickening crunch like stepping on a beetle. Kisame winces but Kakashi seems unphased.

"Could you say it outright?"

"That's what I asked Dei. But he said that outside there's all this stuff you have to do."

"Like what?"

"Like bring them food and a necklace and stuff." Kakashi pauses, Kisame tossing Hidan the next fish.

"What if... We just ignored the rules of the wild? Because he's not a mermaid?"

"Oh. I didn't think of that." Hidan pauses thoughtfully, munching on the fish. Kakashi smiles a little, playing with a fish.

"Do you know what's up with Deidara?"

"Probably something stupid. What'd that fish-brain do now?" Kakashi shrugs a little.

"He seems off."

"Off how?"

"Different. Like- super shy one day then normal then he looks kinda like he hates me but doesn't?"

"...You didn't tell him?" This question is directed at Kisame while Hidan steals a fish from the bucket between them. Kakashi arches an eyebrow at Kisame.

"Dei has multiple personality disorder." Kashi blinks at him.

"What?"

"Sometimes he's neutral, then he gets shy and like a little kid, and then he gets pissed." Hidan says, trying to pull the bucket in. Kakashi absentmindedly pulls it back, giving Hidan a few more.

"Oh." Hidan noms them, Kisame looking worriedly at the other trainer. Kakashi stares at the bucket of fish, tossing another to Hidan. Hidan sneaks closer, this time almost succeeding in taking the bucket.

"Kakashi, you okay?" Kisame pulls the bucket back further. Kashi tosses more to Hidan, giving a half-hearted warning when his fingers get nipped.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"You sure?" Kakashi nods, playing with one of the fish. Kisame stands, tossing the rest of the fish in the bucket into the water for Hidan. "Okay. Hidan, do you want me to send Kuzu over here for you?"

Hidan pauses for a moment in his eating to nod. Kisame smiles at him and leaves. Kakashi waves goodbye and heads back to get changed and go home.

Kashi grabs a bag for his stuff, throwing it over his shoulder and starting the trek home. He jams some headphones in his ear, humming quietly even as he unlocks the door to his shitty little apartment and walks inside. He toes off his ratty sneakers and throws his jacket over the back of the 'well-loved' sofa. It's large for an apartment couch, but functions as a table for dinner and 'Oh, Jesus, um- lay down here. Throw up in the bucket.' for drunks that he rescues from the bar.

Kakashi opens the fridge, wrinkling his nose at the leftovers that try to escape. He grabs those carefully and pitches them, grabbing some salvageable Chinese food that didn't look too old. He settles on the couch, as always sliding a little toward the dilapidated left side. After dinner, he settles down with his favorite porn series and a beer, reading until late. He heads to his room, pulling back the sheets after stripping to a pair of boxers. He checks all his locks before padding to brush his teeth. He crawls in bed, hand curling around the familiar knife under his pillow. Kakashi has no need to check the shotgun under the bed or the pistol in the bedside drawer as he fights the insomnia for another night.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When he wakes up the next morning, his cell phone reads several missed calls. Kakashi calls back the number without looking, rubbing at his eyes.

"Hello?"

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" The voice on the other end of the line is gruff and less than happy. Kakashi sighs softly at his father's voice, automatically sitting straighter.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was sleeping."

"It's already six o'clock! You're wasting the day away." Kakashi blinks sleepily at his clock.

"With all due respect, sir, you are on the west coast. It's three am here."

"Hm. Still no excuse. Don't you have a job you should be getting up for?"

"Not for another five hours, sir."

"You leave at eight? Half of the day is gone by then! You know, a buddy of mine lives out there that could give you a respectable job. He runs a mechanic shop." Kakashi figures that sleep won't happen at this point, getting up and changing into workout clothes.

"I don't want to work with cars, sir. I like my job at the waterpark."

"Why? A mechanic is a much more respectable job." Kakashi sits down with his ancient laptop, cradling the phone between his shoulder and ear.

"Why? Because I'll be covered in carcinogens and not a wetsuit?"

"Because you'll be doing something important for people instead of swimming around with some fish."

"You loved my swimming when you thought I was going to become SpecOps like you."

"It isn't too late to enlist. Don't waste your talent on something like a waterpark." Kakashi rolls his eyes, looking up free dog toys.

"Maybe you'd understand if you came and met some of the people who I work with. It's great there."

"I have some leave coming up. Your aunt _suggested_ that I fly out to see you." Kakashi blinks, mouth opening and closing.

"How is Auntie Kushina?"

"She's doing well enough to order people around." Kakashi chuckles softly, smiling fondly at the memory of his favorite aunt.

"How's everyone doing?"

"They're doing well." There's a long pause and something that sounds like his aunt shouting at him in the distance. "How, er- how are things at the park?"

"They're going okay. Everyone is really nice and the mermaids are sweethearts."

"If you want that mechanic job, he'll hire you. No interview."

" _And_ there's these _super_ hot guys-"

"I'll call you when I know when the leave is." His dad hangs up quickly without an official goodbye. Kakashi scoffs, putting down the phone and going through his breathing exercises to avoid another panic attack. He manages to keep somewhat calm, and by the time he has done that and finished his online hunt for dog toys, it's eight o'clock. Kakashi takes a shower and gets into a shirt with slits up the side, walking to work. When he gets into the wetsuit after storing his stuff, he goes about his usual morning routine sans visiting Dei.

Kakashi goes through all normal tasks before heading down to visit Deidara, huge bucket of fish in tow. The blonde doesn't come to the surface when he blows the whistle. Kakashi sits on the edge, dripping his fingers in and blowing the whistle again. He gets bitten before the mermaid swims back to the bottom. "Ow! Hey!" Kakashi pulls his fingers back, frowning at him under the water. Deidara is deep enough that Kakashi cannot see him, but he still glares. A fish skull is thrown at him.

"Deidara, you get up here. Don't be a brat." Deidara doesn't come up. Something about how fresh the little skull looks reminds him that he forgot to feed the blonde the night before. Kakashi guiltily drops a fish in, seeing if Deidara will come up. Deidara steals it without breaking the surface. He drops five more in before holding one above the surface. The five are eaten, and Deidara tries to snatch the last from him, giving it a sharp tug. Kakashi sets it on the concrete, a few feet away from the edge of the water. Deidara doesn't touch it, going back underwater. Kakashi drops it in with two other fish, his feet dropping in as well. Deidara eats the fish, staying pretty close to him. Kashi takes it as a positive sign, slowly dropping more closer and closer to himself. When one is hovering just above Kakashi's foot, instead of snatching it, the blonde pulls him in with a sharp tug.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi sucks in a quick breath before he goes under, paddling toward the surface. The blonde pulls him deeper, letting him go for just long enough to reach the surface before yanking him under again. Kashi tries to push him away, powerful limbs actually pulling Deidara up for a few feet with him when he tries again. Deidara lets him gasp in a breath before tugging him down again by his wetsuit this time. The sleek fabrics rips as Deidara pulls him to the bottom, letting the blonde see old scars littered all over his back. There's a few small crosses branded on his skin, thrown into relief when Kakashi can't hold on and sucks in a lungful of water. Deidara lets him go in shock, fleeing to the bottom of the tank. When Kakashi manages to claw his way to the surface, several trainers are waiting on the surface to pull him out, everyone pretty panicked. Kakashi vomits up water and bile, dry heaving for a moment. Someone drapes a towel on his back as Kakashi just breaths. Once Kakashi seems to have caught his breath, the questions start.

"Did he pull you in?" Kisame asks while Kakuzu, their resident medic, checks his breathing.

"It was my fault, Kisame. I forgot to feed him yesterday and I provoked him."

"He shouldn't have pulled you in." Kisame sighs, cursing softly. "Kakuzu do you think we should move him back to that little holding pool like last time? You'll have to drug him, but..."

Kakashi surprises everyone when he speaks up. "No! No, you can't do that. Why would you take a mermaid that's volatile and move him to an even smaller tank? You'll make things worse. Let me have the day with him."

"He could have killed you! It's safer for everyone if he's locked up. The last thing we need is another Sasori." Kakashi blinks at him.

"Sasori?"

"Deidara's last trainer. They didn't tell you what happened when they assigned you to him?" Kisame and Kakuzu both looked rather shocked. Kakashi slowly shakes his head, wrapping the towel tighter around himself. "Deidara drowned him."

"D- _Drowned him?"_

"Deidara won't tell us why. We found Sasori in his pool. We had just let him do shows and the like again when you started working here.

"How- how long did you keep him locked away?"

"Only a few weeks." Kashi makes a little wounded noise, grasping at the towel.

"Um- regardless. My fault today. It's not him."

"Kakashi, there's something not right with him. It's probably best that he isn't around people for a while."

"They're _social animals._ You can't keep them locked up! You're lucky he hasn't started self-mutilating. That he took out on me and not another mermaid or trainer." Kisame sighs again, looking away.

"We'll see what management decides."

"Kisame-"

"It isn't our call, Kakashi. Come on, let's get you out of here at least." Kakashi shakes his head.

"Let me change into another wetsuit. Let me stay with him until they decide what to do."

"Change into street clothes and don't get into the water." Kuzu says gruffly before leaving to contact their managers. Kakashi heads off, shooing everyone away. After a lot of deliberation, they decide that putting Deidara in his own separate area is the best course of action. When they move him two days later, Kakashi heads right over, carrying dog toys he picked up and a huge bucket of fish. He's still in street clothes, as per Kuzu's commands. What he finds when he gets there is worse than he thought. There's a small pool that's a fraction of his usual pool. Unlike how his usual tank is set up, with him always in the water and the trainers on the surrounding concrete, the pool is surrounded by a floor with a few inches of water. That way, he is always wet no matter where he goes in his sectioned off area, but he also can't hurt anyone.

Kakashi kneels, uncaring about getting his clothes wet. He gives a few little peeps on his whistle, trying a fish after that. Deidara ignores him, glaring halfheartedly at the wall. He's still a little groggy from whatever Kuzu gave him to get him over here, paired with the anger from earlier. Kakashi sits, sighing softly. "I'm sorry. I tried to keep them from putting you in here. I know that I was invading your home and that's why you got upset." Deidara turns away from him a little more.

"I- um- I brought you toys. So you wouldn't be so bored." Deidara's tail flicks a little when Kakashi squeaks one of them. Kashi does it again, smiling a little. His tail twitches again, the blonde turning a bit towards him but refusing to face him. Kakashi squeaks it quickly, getting the rubber toy to make more high-pitched noises. Deidara looks up at him. His eyes are filled with tears, and he's not mad anymore. In fact, he's like a whole different person from the one who tried to drown him. Kakashi totally melts at the face, holding his arms out. "Oh Hun."

Deidara scoots closer, hiding against his neck. He whimpers out "I didn't mean to." Kakashi lets Deidara curl up in his lap, holding the mermaid close. "I know. It's okay. My fault, sweetheart." Deidara curls up on himself, repeating apology after apology. Kakashi eventually gets him to quiet down, feeding Deidara the smallest fish he can find. Deidara bites it hesitantly, having had it drilled into him that bad behavior means no food. Kakashi gives him an encouraging smile, shirt totally soaked though and clinging due to Dei's wet skin. "That's it. Good job."

Deidara whimpers softly, dropping his gaze. Kakashi kisses his forehead, bringing the fish to Dei's mouth. "You can eat."

"But-" Kakashi smiles at him again, gently urging him to eat. Deidara slowly eats the fish. Kashi feeds him several fish that way, getting Deidara to eat. Kuzu eventually comes in to make Kakashi leave. Kakashi presses the squeaky toy into his hands with a secret smile, getting up and leaving with a 'bye, sweets!'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next time Kakashi manages to get in to see Deidara, he's allowed to have a wetsuit. When he gets there, the blond is curled up in his little pool pathetically. There are little glimmering sequins everywhere, which Kakashi quickly realizes are Deidara's scales. He dives in, carefully scooping Deidara up to bring them to the surface. He supports him gently, checking over his tail. "Love, what's happening to you?"

Deidara whistles half heartedly, a heart wrenching sound. He reaches down, picking at another patch of scales and starting to pull them off. Kakashi takes his hand, whimpering. "Oh no, baby. Nono. You can't pick, love."

Deidara whines at him, flopping his tail. Kakashi hugs him close. "Shh... I've got you. I'm here. We can go see other people and other mermaids. And have lots of yummy food. You just can't pick, sweetie."

"I- I don't like it here." Deidara hides against him with a whine. Kakashi pulls him close, nuzzling at him.

"I can talk to people. And see if we can get you back in your old enclosure."

"I wanna go _home_." Deidara's voice sounds so sad it makes him want to cry. Kakashi buries his face in Deidara's hair, taking a big breath.

"I'm sorry, Deidara. I am." Deidara whimpers, but thankfully he falls silent. Kakashi holds him close, keeping him out of the water long enough for his tail to slowly fade into legs. Deidara snuggles closer, totally curling up when that happens. Kakashi blushes softly at all of the naked, gaze firmly on Deidara's face. Deidara doesn't seem all that bothered about it, staying hidden against his trainer. "May I carry you to the medical station?"

Deidara gives a little nod. Kakashi finds Dei a pair of pants then carries him to Kakuzu, setting him down in the sickbay. Deidara clings to him loosely, pretty light for someone of his size. Kakuzu sees him quickly, putting a salve on his legs and wrapping them. Deidara squeaks and squirms at the bit of pain from the medicine. Kakashi pets at his hair, letting Deidara hold his hand tight. Deidara clings to him, all teary-eyed by the time Kuzu finishes. Kakashi holds him close, kissing over Dei's head. "It's okay, Hun." Deidara hides against him pitifully. Kakashi grabs a bag of ice, putting it on Dei's legs.

"Are you legs sensitive?" Deidara nods.

"Specially without scales, un." Kashi knuckles over an unbandaged part of his thigh, simply curious. Deidara whines, squirming a bit. Kakashi knuckles a little higher, head tilting like a curious cat.

"Does this tickle?" Deidara shakes his head, biting his lip.

"'m sensitive not- not ticklish." Kakashi arches an eyebrow, carefully doing it again.

"What's the difference for you?"

"U- Un-" Deidara _keens_ when Kashi does it again. Kakashi blushes, taking his hand away.

"Oh." Deidara blushes darkly, totally mortified. Kakashi pats his knee gently. "It's okay, most people like that sort of thing."

Deidara hides his face with his hands. Kakashi chuckles softly, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Don't feel bad." Deidara hides against him. Kakashi kisses his head.

"You know, if you want something like that, I'm sure we could contact the programs that pair up mermaids? Ask around for someone nice?" Deidara quickly shakes his head with a little chirp. "No? Why not? You could have a permanent mate."

Deidara shakes his head again. Kakashi noses at him, whining. "Why?"

"Cause, un."

"Cause why, cutie?"

"I- I like someone already, yeah." Kakashi arches an eyebrow, looking down at him.

"Yeah? Who?" Deidara shakes his head.

"Is it Hidan? Mm... Kisame or Itachi?" Deidara chirps, not giving anything away. Kakashi gives him a playful glare, tickling him. Deidara squeals, trying to squirm away. Kakashi pulls him close and tickles him, Dei able to feel all of Kakashi's lovely abs pulls and flex as the man tickles him. Deidara makes a variety of different squeaky squeal noises, trying to get away from him but at the same time not wanting to. It gets harder to actually fight when he grabs onto a lean bicep and Kakashi doesn't flinch away from his touch. Deidara squeaks and whines, laughter interspersed in the sounds. It's the first time Kakashi has seen him light up since the incident.

Kashi leans down, talking straight into his ear. "Are you going to tell me? Or will I have to tickle you some more?" Deidara makes the strangest little keening noise, shaking his head.

"Nyu!" Kashi's teeth graze his ear lightly, fingers touching his sides 'threateningly'.

"No?"

"No…" Kakashi nips at his earlobe, tickling him mercilessly. Deidara laughs and squeals, trying and failing to escape the trainer's grip. Kakashi chuckles quietly, the low sound going straight to his cock while Kakashi won't stop tickling him. Deidara whimpers, trying to escape when Kakashi notices. Kashi gives a little 'oh', finally understanding what all the tickling is doing. He releases Deidara, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry." Deidara curls up with a dark blush, absolutely mortified. Kakashi tries to give him another smile, the expression a little forced. "I could help with that if you want?"

Deidara shakes his head, much to Kakashi's relief, and hides his face. Kashi kisses his head, carefully hugging Deidara. "I still like you, you know." Deidara gives a little shrug, hiding against him. Kakashi cards his fingers through Deidara's hair, smiling at him.

"Who _do_ you like? I could see if we could get you more time with them." Deidara shakes his head, snuggling his face a little more against the trainer's neck. "Please?" Deidara mumbles something like "it doesn't matter".

"Why not?" His voice softens, becoming something uncomfortably close to pity. "Were you together in the wild?"

"N- No. I just- They don't like me. At all."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, yeah." Kakashi grumbles quietly.

"No good ever came of judging people's interests."

"Well, I'm stuck in here anyway, yeah."

"I've read up on it. Parks will work with the person if they're from the outside."

"They're, um, not a mermaid, yeah."

"Oh?" Deidara glances away.

"Kisame? You do hang out with him a lot..." Deidara shakes his head.

"Um. Kakuzu? Pein?" Deidara shakes his head again, hiding a little more.

"... Was it Sasori?" Deidara tenses up at the name, quickly shaking his head.

"Er..." Kakashi literally goes through every trainer but himself before starting on the various people that Deidara has had private sessions with. Deidara eventually cuts him off, biting gently at his neck to get his attention.

"It's you, fish brain." Kakashi stops in the middle of his sentence, mouth hanging open before he shuts it with a snap.

"Oh." Deidara pulls away at the sound, looking at him worriedly.

"I- Um-" Kakashi pulls him back close, nuzzling at him.

"Hold on. I'm a thinker. Let me process." Deidara hides against him with a little nod. After a few minutes of just staring into space, Kakashi moves. "What would liking you back entail?"

"What do you mean, un?"

"What are the expectations of being your... Not-so-fishy boyfriend?"

"I don't know, un. Um- what do humans do, un?" Deidara looks up at him innocently.

"Um- tell me what mermaids do first?"

"We can swim together, un!" Deidara looks surprisingly excited about something that they do already. Kashi tilts his head.

"How is it different from swimming with other people?" Deidara's excitement fades when he realizes they do that already.

"Oh. Well, I can make you pretty things, un." Kashi goes pink, actually rather liking the idea.

"I didn't mean to kill your dreams of swimming. Just wanted to make sure I wouldn't be cheating if I had a session with Hidan."

"Oh. No. I just- things are really different here, yeah."

"Different how? How would it be done in the wild?"

"Every year the clans all get together in this big ceremony for a whole week and if you find someone you really like then you talk to all of the leaders and decide if you're going to stay with your clan or go with theirs, un. But here it isn't as big of a deal to get to swim together, yeah." Kakashi blinks, looking down at the tiny blond.

"Oh. You never...?"

"Un?" Kakashi sits down, pulling Deidara in close.

"How young were you when they took you?"

"I had just turned seven, yeah." Kakashi takes a shaky breath, arms tight around him.

"I am so sorry." Deidara whistles worriedly.

"It is not your fault, un."

"Still. You didn't get to do your week of celebrating." Kakashi chuckles weakly. "I gave you a boner and you told me that you liked me. You picked the broken one, you know. Any other trainer's a better pick."

"You're not broken, un." Kakashi arches an eyebrow.

"I don't do sex."

"That's okay, un."

"Nearly at all. And I'm a flirt. Anything that's living. It's awful. I flirted with my dog once."

"We can be broken together, un. I, um, I have something Kisame calls "multiple personality disorder", yeah."

"The other two seem nice. I met them."

"They aren't nice, yeah."

"One is very sweet. And the other didn't kill me when he could have so."

"He killed Sasori no Danna."

"Why?"

"The speech you give in the show is wrong. My people live longer than humans do, just not in here. He was yelling at me about keeping my mouth shut when I tried to correct him and he-" Deidara takes a shuddery breath. "I don't know what happened after that until they pulled him out of my pool and Kuzu made me eat that weird fish that makes me sleepy and then I woke up in that tiny room."

Kakashi nods slowly, hugging him closer. Deidara hides against him. Kakashi nuzzles at him. "Dei?"

"Un?"

"I'd love to be your non-fishy boyfriend." Deidara squeaks happily, hugging him tightly. Kakashi chuckles softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Deidara presses a chaste kiss to his lips, snuggling closer afterwards. Kakashi holds him close, looking up when Kakuzu comes back in. Deidara clings to his trainer, hiding when Kuzu enters. Kakashi pets his hair lightly. "Kakuzu? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Dei, don't move from where you are." Kakuzu leads Kakashi out into the hall. "What is it?"

"I think Deidara either needs to be in his bigger enclosure or to be taken home with a trainer. He needs interaction."

"Why? He seems to be doing fine other than the picking."

"Self mutilation is one of the worst things a mermaid can do. Especially at his tail."

"Unless he starts tearing his fin, management won't let me relocate him." Kakashi chews at his lip.

"I'm certified in mermaid therapy. I could take him home. He's not doing shows anyways."

"He isn't allowed to leave the park. You know that." Kakashi arches an eyebrow.

"But if he was tearing his fin, he could be briefly transported to a location with certified counselors to help him. Like my apartment. With me."

"I suppose."

"And as primary practitioner for the mermaids, you would know if he was tearing his fin."

"Yes, I would." Kakashi sticks his hands in his pockets, posture relaxed but gaze sharp.

"And if you signed off on it, no one else would need check if he really was tearing at his fin."

"Kakashi-" Kakuzu sighs at the look Kakashi gives him. "Oh all right. I'll go get the paperwork. But you had better watch him."

Kakashi nods, grinning at him. "Thanks, Kuzu. I'll go get his stuff together." Kakuzu leaves to go start on the papers. Kakashi walks back into Deidara's room, kissing his forehead.

"You wanna get out of here?" Deidara nods quickly.

"Where am I going to, un?" Kakashi gathers up some clothes for him and a temporary bag, beginning to pack them.

"My place? It's small and kinda shitty but it's home." Deidara looks more excited than Kakashi has ever seen him.

"I get to leave the park, un?!" Kakashi nods with a small smile. Deidara smiles hugely with a happy whistle. Kashi kisses his head.

"What do you want to bring?" Deidara shrugs, used to not having much. Kakashi packs him clothes, a few of the toys, and quite a few bottles of water. Deidara is practically vibrating with excitement. After paperwork, Kakashi finds Deidara some shoes for them to walk home. "Ready?"

"Yeah!" Deidara practically jumps out of bed once the bandages are taken off. Kakashi takes his hand, leading Deidara on the trek to his apartment. Deidara holds his hand, looking around at everything they pass on the way and asking him a million questions about things like dogs and streetlights and bicycles that they pass.

"Dogs are often pets" and "streetlights are so people are less likely to get attacked at night" and "bicycles are to get places faster" and "no, Dei, we don't try to touch are other people" are most of the answers that he gets, Kakashi happy to explain. Deidara follows him curiously when the get to his place, watching him unlock the door. To Deidara, the place looks cramped but homey. He looks around, curiously poking at stuff and asking Kakashi about random odds and ends. Kashi goes red when Dei picks up a porn book, snatching it back.

"No! This- um- this is nothing." Deidara looks a little hurt but nods and then returns to his looking around the apartment. Kakashi puts it back, still red as he gets dinner ready. Deidara wanders over, watching him curiously.

"What's that, un?"

"Noodles?" Deidara looks confused. "They're delicious. Wanna try some? I checked that you could eat them."

Deidara gives a catious little nod. Kakashi checks that they are done before holding out a few pad thai noodles for him. Deidara noms them, and nods.

"They're good, yeah!" Kakashi chuckles softly, tossing them with the sauce and chicken. Deidara looks at those too. "What's that stuff, un?"

"Chicken. Like fish but on land with feets and wings." Kakashi makes a bowl for Deidara and gives him a fork. Deidara furrows his brows in confusion over the strange object. Kashi carefully molds Deidara's hand around it, showing him how to stab the chicken then eat it. Deidara makes a decent attempt, trying to adjust to human customs. After the third time Deidara has nearly stabbed himself, Kakashi puts both their forks in the sink and they just eat with their hands. Deidara seems much more comfortable with this. Kashi turns on the radio and they sit in comfortable silence, eating and listening. When dinner is done, Deidara follows him curiously to the kitchen. Kakashi shows Deidara how to do the dishes before putting them away.

"Do you wanna sleep or...?" Deidara shrugs, stealing his hand to hold instead of giving an answer. Kakashi chuckles softly, kissing his temple. "I'll introduce you to the wonders of Christopher Paolini then."

"What is that, un?" Deidara looks confused. Kakashi grins, snagging a book off the shelf before dragging Deidara to bed.

"A wonderful author."

"What's an 'author', un?" Kakashi strips off his shirt, revealing those drool worthy muscles for Deidara.

"They create worlds." Deidara snuggles into Kakashi's lap, leaning contentedly against his muscular frame.

"Like a god, un?"

"Like a god, yeah." Kashi opens the book to the first page, voice quiet and soothing as he reads the well-loved book to his mermaid. Deidara listens attentively, foot tapping lightly like his tail does when they sit together. Kakashi smothers the smile from that in his skin, words conjuring up friends and enemies, journeys far and near, magic and sorcery, and entire plants and continents for Deidara to think about. Deidara hangs on every word, occasionally asking for what something means but other than that totally absorbed in the story. After a quite a few chapters, Kakashi stops at the end of a chapter and closes the book. "Bed time, Hun." Deidara whines.

"But what happens next, un?!"

"You can find out tomorrow. But sleep."

"Nu-uh." Kakashi nods, yawning and stretching.

"Want some pajamas?" Deidara nods.

"Where do humans sleep, un? Is it on the floor or is that only when it rains, un?" Kakashi grins.

"Only when it rains. We normally sleep where we are sitting now. On the bed."

"Oh." Kakashi crawls out of bed to grab some fluffy pajamas for Deidara, handing them over. Deidara chirps, changing and tugging Kakashi to the bed. Kakashi peels back the covers, snuggling down. Deidara snuggles in bed with him, nuzzling his way against the human's chest. Kashi drapes an arm over his waist, pulling him close. Deidara yawns adorably, hugging Kakashi like a teddy bear. Kashi rubs their noses together, yawning again. Deidara gives him a kiss, then snuggles against his neck with a soft whistle. Kakashi goes red, rubbing his back gently.

"Night, cutie."

"Night, un."


	4. Chapter 4

When Deidara wakes up the next morning, he's totally tangled up in Kakashi and has an uncomfortable morning erection (curse these legs). He attempts to squirm his way out without waking his partner. Kakashi wakes up, considers the predicament, then releases Deidara, and falls back asleep. Deidara flees, solves his problem, then wanders the apartment. Those books Kakashi went red over last night are lying around inconspicuously, begging to be picked up. Deidara bites his lip when he sees some army surplus thing haphazardly thrown in that corner and hurries off to find something else to do.

When Deidara takes to looking, there are lots of little touches that don't fit in. The pistol stashed under the kitchen sink, the army fatigues hiding in a box behind the sofa, dog tags looped precariously around the shower head. Then there's the porn. Once Deidara built up the courage to open one of the brightly colored books, he finds more squiggles and some very graphic pictures. His search also reveals random pornographic magazines stashed places and one seemingly random tube of lube. Deidara sniffs at it curiously, searching around in confusion. The consistency is something a bit thicker than the lubricant that the females give off in heat and seems to have the same purpose. Deidara leaves it where he found it, wandering off to look through more human stuff.

He finds random clips of little metal tubes all over the house, seeming to fit in the weapons. His stomach growls, and he wanders into where Kakashi got the noodles from the night before to look for fish. He finds the leftovers, but no fish. He whines at the smell coming from them, fleeing back to where Kakashi's sleeping.

Kakashi is sprawled on the bed in Deidara's absence, muscles taut and skin fairly glowing in the early morning light. Deidara snuggles up to him after a few minutes of looking at him. Kashi grumbles softly, nuzzling into his chest. "Why're we up so early?" He's answered by Deidara's stomach growling. Kakashi kisses his head, pulling him close.

"When you gain legs, you need to shower. Then we can go get food." Deidara grumbles, snuggling closer. Kakashi nuzzles at him, petting his hair. "I'll show you how it works. They're kinda nice."

"Is it like the decontamination ones Kuzu made me take when I left my pod, un?"

"Not quite. My bathroom is pretty shitty. But it gets good water pressure. Um- can you keep legs in the water?" Deidara nods.

"As long as I'm not in a pool, un." Kakashi murmurs a 'deal', pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth before sitting up.

"You care if I see you naked?" Deidara shakes his head, stealing another little kiss. Kakashi seems a little more okay with it now, giving Deidara a bright smile before tugging him out of bed. He starts the shower, cranking it all the way hot to get any hot water. Deidara peers curiously over his shoulder. Kashi explains what's going on to Deidara, shedding all of his clothes easily. Deidara has a little difficulty with the clothing, but eventually manages. Kakashi pulls him into the shower, putting Deidara under water. Deidara chirps happily when the water doesn't burn him, hugging Kakashi and nuzzling at him. Kashi chuckles softly, kissing his head and hugging him back. "Let's wash you, Hun."

"Un?" Kakashi pulls away to grab a bottle of liquid, holding it out.

"Shampoo."

"What's it do, un?"

"Makes your hair soft. Watch. Here's what you do." Kakashi uncaps it, pouring a decent amount of liquid in his hands then spreads it into his hair. After some fluffing, bubbles appear in his hair! Deidara squeals in surprise, popping one of the bubbles that falls off. Kakashi grins, having Deidara cup his hands before pouring soap in. "You try."

The bubbles get put in Kakashi's hair, the mermaid chirping happily. Kashi chuckles softly, taking a huge scoop of bubbles to plop in Deidara's hair. "Now rub it in, cutie." Deidara does as he's told, quickly becoming distracted by the bubbles again. Kakashi takes over washing Deidara's hair, taking up rather quickly washing himself. Deidara blows bubbles at him until Kakashi makes him rinse off. Kakashi helps him dry then finds Dei's clothes, giving him some comfy ones with shoes. "Now breakfast." Deidara smiles hugely, kissing him softly before pulling him to the kitchen. Kakashi pauses when he opens the pantry, frowning.

"Do you want some real, fresh fish? I know this place that catches them fresh every morning. Come on. Let's go."

"To a human place, yeah?!" Deidara is practically hopping up and down in excitement. Kakashi nods, already going to slip on his shoes. Deidara waits impatiently. Kakashi grabs his wallet and Deidara's hand, tucking his hand into the crook of Dei's elbow.

"Come on." Deidara follows him, chirping excitedly. They take a walk, saying hello to lots of people Kakashi knows from morning exercise along the way. Deidara looks absolutely overjoyed, asking questions about all of the human things that they pass. Kakashi seems happy to answer them all, relieved Deidara can have any social interaction. Deidara is fidgety all through breakfast, nomming the fish but almost constantly looking out the window they are sitting by. Kakashi idly chats to him about everything and anything, regretfully pulling Deidara away when it's time to leave. "We can't." Deidara's face _falls_.

"But-" Kakashi bites his lip.

"We can visit the ocean. But you can't go away."

"Oh." Deidara drops his gaze, holding Kakashi's hand and starting to follow back the way they came. Kashi gently stops him, tugging him back.

"I would go to jail, Deidara. Otherwise I'd have you and every other mermaid go in a heartbeat." Deidara looks at him in total confusion.

"Why do you take us away at all, un?"

"I- I don't-" Deidara drops his gaze.

"I'm sorry, un." Kakashi gives him a tight hug.

" _I'm_ sorry." Deidara gives a sad little whistle. Kashi rubs their noses together, ignoring the scowl he gets from a random woman. "You don't deserve this. You deserve to be with your family." Deidara shrugs, looking away rather wistfully.

"They're probably better off without me, yeah." Kakashi shakes his head.

"No one is better off without you."

"You know how I am. I am- _was_ the weakest."

"You are a fantastic swimmer."

"...I got lost because of a shimmering tuna once." Kakashi can't help the laugh that startles out of him, covering his mouth immediately.

"I am so sorry." Deidara hangs his head a little in absolute shame as they start to walk home. Kakashi stops Deidara to give him a nervous kiss. "That's cute."

"But then we got attacked by a shark, un." Deidara blushes at the kiss and the kind words. He gets a "oh baby" before Kakashi wraps him in a tight hug. Deidara hugs him back, nuzzling against his neck. Kakashi pulls back when they get a wolf whistle, glaring at the pair of boys.

"Hey, fuck off." They smirk, and Dei hides behind Kakashi. Kakashi narrows his eyes at them. "Now. Before I kick your asses."

They run off, a third tugging at Dei's hair before following them. Kashi sighs softly, gently soothing his hair. "Let's get home." Deidara seems much less excited to be around humans on the way back, following Kakashi closely. Kashi holds him close to his side, making sure no one bugs them. When they get to Kakashi's place, Deidara hesitantly asks if he can soak in the tub for a while so he can have a tail. Kakashi agrees quickly, setting him up with the bath and the radio.

After a while, there's a thunk and a curse from the bathroom. Kakashi gets up from the couch and pokes his head in. Deidara is hastily righting the shampoo bottle he knocked over, a short tear in his tail fin. Kakashi swears softly, immediately going over to him. "Shit- are you okay?"

"Yeah! Sorry, it jerked, un. I didn't mean to knock over the shampoo, un." Kakashi shakes his head, immediately setting about clearing the space around the tub.

"I should have done this before."

"It's okay, un. It didn't hurt me, yeah."

"Your tail is torn."

"Oh. That was, um…" Kakashi dumps off the stuff in the corner, looking over his tail carefully.

"Mm?"

"I just- um-" The way it's torn, it is almost as though it was done by someone tearing it with their hands. Kashi looks up at him, gently stroking his silky tail.

"Baby, did you do this?"

"I, um..." Kakashi strokes his tail carefully.

"How about tonight we go do something special, huh?"

"Like what, un?" Deidara looks up at him curiously.

"We go meet some other mermaids and fun people. But you can't tear anymore, okay? You wanna look your best for them, yeah?"

"Okay, un!" Kakashi gives him a hopeful smile and a scale brush.

"Want some help?" Deidara smiles back with a nod. They set to work getting Deidara's scales absolutely gleaming and as perfect as can be. By the time they're finished, it's almost as if he hadn't pulled a lot of them off. Kakashi sits Deidara on the bed, brushing his hair until it's soft and shiny. "You look beautiful." Deidara smiles hugely at him.

"Thank you, un." Kakashi smiles happily back, nosing his cheek.

"And if you find anyone you like, we can see if we can meet them more often and get some transferred to our place."

"Where are we going, un?"

"A meet of sorts. For mermaids."

"Oh. Okay, un." Deidara pauses a moment before looking up at him. "Kashi? What's a meet, un?"

Kakashi grins before his expression returns to just a bit wistful. "Where a bunch of people- or mermaids- get together. I think you could find some really good friends or a nice mate."

"Oh." Kakashi kisses his forehead before pulling back.

"Will it mess up your scales if you change?"

"Nu-uh." Kakashi helps Deidara pick out nice clothes to change into, keeping his hair all soft and fluffy.

"Ready?"

"Yeah!" Deidara seems to have regained his earlier excitement. Kakashi takes his hand, giving it a little squeeze. Kashi actually hails a taxi when they get outside, driving (what seems for Deidara) quite a long ways. Deidara looks out the window, excitedly pointing things out to Kakashi on the way. Before long, Kashi is helping Deidara out of the car and out by the beach. Deidara follows excitedly. There are a few dozen people milling around the beach, a good amount of males and females. A couple brave mermaids are already hanging out in the water, talking and splashing each other. Deidara hides behind Kakashi nervously as they approach, not used to so many people up close. It doesn't help that many are quite beautiful, both the humans and mermaids. It doesn't take Kakashi long to spot a pair he knows, leading Deidara to the pair of females.

"Sakura! Ino, how're you doing?"

"Kakashi! We're good! How are you?" The blonde one of the two asks, her pink haired companion smiling at him. Ino notices Dei after a moment. "Oh! And who's this?"

Kakashi gently scoots Deidara forward, hand touching his hip for a moment before pulling back. "This is Deidara. It's his first time here. Say hello, love." Deidara gives the two of them a shy little wave.

"Hi, un." Ino squeaks over him while Sakura gives him a smile and a little wave. The faint lines from where her gills form back into her skin mark her as a mermaid. Deidara shyly steps a little closer to Kakashi, giving a little chirp back. Sakura goes pink in the face, grabbing Ino's hand to hold. There's an awkward silence, Deidara stealing Kakashi's arm in both of his own instead of his hand. Kashi eventually says goodbye, leading Deidara to the water's edge. Quite a few more mermaids and humans are in the water by now, Dei able to see the beginnings of mating rituals going on in a few pairs. Deidara gives Kakashi a curious little whistle, obviously content to do what his human wants.

"Wanna jump in?" Kashi gives him a smile at the whistles and chirps Deidara gets from some of the mermaids in the water. Deidara tightens his grip on Kakashi's arm a bit as if to say "you have to come too, un." Kashi gives him a nod, easily yanking off his shirt, shoes, and pants. He helps Dei out of his clothes, leading him waist deep into the water before flinging Dei's boxers to shore. Deidara squeaks at him angrily as he shifts to his tail. Kashi grins cheekily, pinching his ass before he completely shifts. "Go get'em."

Deidara pulls him the rest of the way into the water before leaving him to go say hi to the group of just mermaids that have left their humans closer to shore. They all chirp together cheerfully, everything from large burly mermaids to tiny waifs. They spend the whole night talking and sharing stories, while the humans look on from nearby. Slowly some more timid or new ones join them, warmly welcomed by the lot of them. Dei gets to witness a few fledgling relationships and some truly hilarious attempts at some, though the rejected suitors are all courteous about laughing it off. When everyone has to go home, it takes a while to coax all of the mermaids back to shore.

Before they go in, one of the mermaids who's been glancing at him all night swims up beside him. She's a larger mermaid with dark skin and a deep purple tail. She's curvy and, although she is much heavier than the average mermaid, carries herself with what can only be described as an air of fabulousness. In short, she's gorgeous. She taps Deidara with the edge of his fin, grinning easily at him. He smiles back shyly.

"Hi, un."

"Hi. It's Deidara, right? I'm Ophelia. I was wondering... Hold this?" She holds out a brilliantly purple pearl, the color matching her tail nicely.

"Um- why, un?" She smirks at him, sensuously flicking her tail against his. A rock or a pearl or some sort of small object like that are often a start to their mating ritual. Deidara squeaks when it clicks in his head, face going bright red. "I- I have a boyfriend, yeah!"

She laughs, a wonderful, full-bodied laugh, and tucks the pearl away. "Damn. You're the cutest thing here. And sweet too. I hope he treasures you, hun." Deidara chirps and flees to the shore to find Kashi. He's sitting around and drying off, chatting to a few other men and women. Deidara finds where Kakashi put his clothes for him, and after they're both dry they start staying goodbyes. Kakashi hails a cab, stepping close to Deidara.

"Did you have a nice time?" Deidara holds his hand, nuzzling at him.

"Yes, un. Thank you, un." Kashi gently squeezes his hand, kissing the top of his head.

"Find anyone you like?" Once they're in the cab, Deidara presses a black seashell he found with flecks of red in it into his hand.

"You, un." Kakashi examines it, quietly cooing over it. When Deidara's words register, he blushes softly.

"Anyone else?" Deidara shakes his head. Kakashi presses a light kiss to Deidara's cheek. "Thank you. This is beautiful."

Deidara snuggles closer with a content little chirp. Kakashi wraps an arm around him, easily holding Deidara on the way back home. Dei's asleep when the cab stops in front, worn out by rare fun. Kakashi pays the cab driver and carries Deidara upstairs, tucking him into bed. Deidara snuggles close to Kakashi once he strips and joins him, nuzzling his way into his human's arms. Kashi holds him close, yawning. "Night, cutie."

"Nigh', 'Kashi."


	5. Chapter 5

The month with Kakashi passes quickly. Three times a week they go down to meet with all the other mermaids, Deidara getting quite a few propositions ( **Um- sorry, but I really do have a boyfriend, un.** You sure I couldn't persuade you to give me a chance? **Um- *squeaks* n-no.** ). He and Ophelia become quick friends ( **Ow! My tail, un!** **Let go of the blond, asshole, he said no! You okay, honey?** ), Kakashi putting in the transfer papers for her. Deidara gets lots of cuddle time with Kakashi, learning the other man's body very well ( **Why don't you let me kiss you on that one part of your neck, un? Is it really that sensitive, un?** _It tickles!_ ). True to his word, Kakashi doesn't try anything with Deidara- no matter how much Dei would like it to happen ( **Kaaaashiiii…** _hold on. Cas is about to confess his love for Dean._ ). They instead often spend their time in pools, the ocean, or, surprisingly, the library. Kakashi teaches Deidara how to read English ( **And they lived. Happily. Ever. After. Yeah?** _Perfect!_ ) and in turn Dei teaches him some rudimentary mermish. His wooing of Kakashi goes rather well, all things considered ( **Um- I made you a necklace, yeah. Do you like it, un?** _Oh. That's what happened to my spoons. Thanks, sweets. It's cute._ )( **Kashi! Look! I found you a hollow stone, un!** _Oh how pretty! I can keep this on while I swim._ )( _Deidara. Why is there moss growing in my sink?_ **There's nowhere else that's wet enough to grow it in because I am in the bathtub, yeah!** _Why moss._ **Do humans not use moss to decorate rings, un?** _Rings? Ah, never mind. I'm moving it to some Tupperware with water by the window. That way it has sun._ ).

The day before Deidara goes back, Kakashi gets a call from another human (his dad, Dei is informed). He spends most of the day frantically cleaning and debating over where to leave random porn magazines ( _Do people masterbate in the living room? But what if he doesn't check under the sink or the bed like normal._ **What does that word mean, un?** _Shit- um- ah- like. Sex with yourself._ **Oh.** ). Deidara follows Kakashi around like a shadow, watching the human curiously as he cleans his apartment but makes sure to leave certain things out for some reason. Deidara saves his precious moss from getting swiped off of the windowsill, chirping angrily as he puts it back and then resumes trailing his obviously distracted human. Kakashi completely stops and flips around, cradling Deidara's head in his large hands and kissing him deeply. Deidara squeaks in surprise and confusion, trying to pull away. Kashi lets him pull back, frowning.

"Fuck." Deidara's eyes quickly fill with tears of confusion and hurt. "Oh- not you. I swear. Me." Deidara whistles, sniffling and dropping his gaze. Kakashi sighs softly, pulling him into a big hug.

"Oh, love. I'm sorry. It's not you. It's me." Deidara hugs him back, hiding against and pressing a little kiss to his neck. Kashi rubs his back, tucking his head against Deidara's shoulder. Deidara chirps a soft "I love you" in mermish, giving him a little squeeze as his attitude shifts.

"I'm sorry, un. The kiss was fine, just- surprised me, un." Deidara nuzzles him gently. Kakashi sighs into his shoulder again, hugging Deidara tightly.

"Why do you say that? Why do you say you love me?"

"Because I do love you, un. You're my mate, yeah?" Kakashi blinks at him.

"Your mate?"

"Well- Well you let me live here with you and you said you were my boyfriend, so I thought..." Deidara pulls back a bit to look up at him in confusion, the way he does when he doesn't do a trick right and isn't given fish. "Is that wrong?"

"Well- don't you want a mermaid mate?"

"I thought I had you instead." Kashi gives a soft, "oh", kissing his cheek.

"What about someone who can really be with you? Not just sometimes. Someone who can always be with you, kiss you and- and make love to you, and know the things they're supposed to know."

"But I like you. I don't want to be with a mermaid that's mean because I forget stuff. Is- I don't know a lot of stuff that I should know about humans. Is that why you don't want me as a mate either?" Deidara looks hurt. Kakashi gives him a very soft kiss, pulling back.

"It's because I'm not good enough for you. Not the other way around." Deidara shakes his head.

"You're perfect for me, un."

"I'm pretty spectacularly broken. But thank you."

"Nu-uh! We cuddle and swim together, yeah. And even if we don't have sex, we still hold hands and I get to tell people you're my boyfriend, un. That's not broken, that's just you, un. I love it, yeah. I- I love you, yeah."

"Oh, Dei. I-" a loud knock sounds at the door, startling Kakashi away from him. Deidara follows him to the door, momentarily distracted from the heavy subject of their mating. A man stands in the door, with the same broad shoulders and body type as Kakashi, with a thicker set jaw and wider set eyes. He looks beefy, the way it takes years to accomplish. While Kakashi becomes instantly more stiff in movement and words, Deidara walks right up to him.

"Hi! I'm Deidara." The man looks him over, holding out a hand to shake.

"Hatake, Sakumo. Kakashi, aren't you going to show me inside?" Kashi smoothly gets between the two of them, leading him inside and leaving Dei to follow awkwardly. He gets to listen to Mr. Hatake's running commentary on Kashi ("Haven't you found a nice girl yet? We have some nice ones on base." "Don't give me that crap about not finding the right person. There are plenty of nice girls if you would just man up and get over your... _Adversity_.") and the house ("Honestly, you'd think that with your fancy college education you could afford a better place." "Kakashi, don't you ever clean this place? It's practically a dump. Take pride in where you live. Haven't I taught you better?"). When Kakashi eventually starts to make dinner, Deidara can't help getting in the way as Kakashi starts the long process of a traditional Japanese dinner because he has to "connect to his roots once in a while". The blonde asks a million questions, as usual. Kakashi shrinks under his father's gaze but gives Deidara little tasks to help, like stirring the noodles and helping with the sushi rice. Deidara seems happy to help, falling quiet as he works on whatever task Kakashi gives him.

Kashi visibly cringes when his dad starts talking about his job, hunching further over the food. "Sir, mermaids aren't-" Deidara looks up sharply.

"What's wrong with mermaids, un?"

"They're stinking fish people. Can't believe they even let them in zoos! There was a drowning at the park Kakashi works at. Some prissy trainer got too friendly with them and got bit in the ass. They should've left them in the ocean- or better yet, taken them out and killed them all. Subhuman freaks." The wooden spoon in Deidara's hand creaks, in danger of snapping.

"That trainer was not too friendly. He insulted a mermaid to their face." Kakashi rescues his spoon, very silently making dinner.

"They're all like that. Vicious, subpar intelligence, ugly animals. Don't know why Kakashi ever wanted to work with them. He could've been great in the military."

"Vicious? Like the humans who kidnap them and force them to perform for cheap entertainment?" Kashi's father gives him a calculating look.

"Those _fish_ are lucky they're alive."

"Those _mermaids_ just want to be left alone."

"And how would you know? Are you a faggot for them like my son?" Kakashi's hands go white-knuckled on his spoon, the man ducking his head and tending more diligently to dinner. Deidara growls, glaring daggers at him.

"If that trainer had just left me alone he might still be alive." Sakumo arches an eyebrow in an expression scarily similar to Kakashi's.

"Left you alone? Do you pretend to understand those things?"

"I am a _mermaid_ not a thing. Are all humans as disrespectful as you?" Sakumo shoots a look at Kakashi who is just plating the food.

"Um- dinner. Let's- dinner. Deidara, can you put this on the table?" Deidara glares for a moment longer before turning to help Kakashi. He can hear them quietly talking in the kitchen, voices low. One sounds very angry and the other pleading, both conversing before a loud smack is heard. Kashi quietly comes out of the kitchen, a red mark on the side of his face. Sakumo follows with the rest of the food. Deidara hurries over to Kakashi with a worried little whistle. Kakashi brushes off his concern, giving him a tight smile. "I'm fine. Let's eat, okay?"

They sit at the coffee table, Kakashi between his father and his mermaid. Kakashi helps Deidara with the silverwear, gently curling his fingers the way they are supposed to work around the fork. His father scowls as he picks up his chopsticks. Kashi quietly eats, occasionally answering questions from his father. Deidara stays mostly quiet during dinner, occasionally uttering curses under his breath in mermish. Kakashi hides his grins when he hears those, stealing whatever Deidara is trying to eat with his chopsticks.

"Mine." Deidara whines.

"I almost had it, yeah!" Kashi can't help a chuckle, stealing a piece of sushi.

"You snooze, you lose." Deidara chirps in frustration. Kakashi delicately picks up a piece of sushi from his own plate, holding it out for Deidara to eat. Deidara noms it with a thankful little whistle. Kashi feeds him a few more pieces like that, totally missing his father's glares. After dinner is finished, Kakashi leaves the two of them alone when he goes to do the dishes. Sakumo clears his throat, looking at Deidara straight on.

"Are you and my son... Involved?"

"I do not see how it matters to you if we are, yeah."

"I'm his father. Look..." Sakumo sighs, scrubbing a hand through his hair and looking very much his age. "His mother wasn't with us. She died in the field. So I did my best to raise him but he was an odd child. If he's... Happy. With something like you. I suppose that would be- fine. So long as he's with someone."

"I do not understand why you treat him how you do if he is your son, yeah. Is this not against your Warriors' code, un?"

"How I treat him?"

"You hit him and he has scars, yeah." Sakumo blinks and frowns.

"I never... I- I don't think I ever- did I? No-" Kakashi sweeps back into the room with dessert, placing some (non-silverwear necessary) dessert in front of Dei and his father. Deidara whistles a happy "thank you!", nomming on it. Kashi sits beside him, arching an eyebrow as if to say "so what happened?" Deidara holds out his dessert to Kakashi, trying to get him to eat instead of giving an answer. Kashi takes a bite, lips lightly brushing the tips of his fingers. Deidara blushes softly, quickly pulling his hand away. Kakashi smiles, the expression quickly melting when he turns to face his father.

"Do you like it, Sir?"

"It isn't horrible." Kakashi smiles a bit, grabbing Deidara's hand to squeeze excitedly.

"Thank you." Deidara holds his hand, whistling happily. After dessert is done, they play some cards and talk before going to bed. Sakumo elects to take the couch, briefly using the bathroom before settling down. After a while, Deidara sneaks through the living room into the kitchen to water the moss. Sakumo sleeps peacefully through this, though Kakashi looks restless by the time he gets back. Deidara looks confused.

"What's wrong, un?" Kakashi pulls him into bed, hugging Dei close. Deidara hugs him back, hiding against his shoulder. Kashi pulls back a little, giving him a light kiss. Deidara kisses him back a little bit deeper before pulling back to snuggle against his chest. "Do I _have_ to go back, un?"

Kakashi gathers him close, breathing in Dei smell. "Unfortunately. You can bring your moss though."

"But why can't I stay here, un?"

"Because I have to bring you back. Or people will come and beat me up."

"What if we run away, un?" Kashi smiles, expression melting at the seriousness on his face.

"We can't."

"Why not, un?"

"I would be arrested. And we couldn't... I couldn't live in the ocean with you." Deidara looks confused.

"Why not, un?" Kashi presses another kiss to his mouth.

"I'm not a mermaid, sweets."

"Oh." Deidara hides against him. "Then we can live in a human place, un."

"But then you won't be happy."

"Yes I will, un. I'll have you, yeah." Kashi tips his head up, giving Deidara a long, slow kiss.

"You need other happiness beside me." Deidara shakes his head a little once the kiss ends.

"I've spent most of my life swimming in circles in a tiny pool, un. You're the only happiness I have, un."

"Baby..."

"Un?" Kakashi hooks a leg around Dei's thigh, kissing him again insistently.

"I'm sorry." Deidara kisses him, moving impossibly closer to him. Kashi presses against him, making a very soft noise of content. Deidara kisses him again. Kakashi winds his hands in Deidara's long hair, tongue lightly brushing his bottom lip. Deidara opens his mouth with a curious little noise. Kashi hesitates for a moment before licking into his mouth, easily making Deidara moan. Deidara moans and makes low whistling sounds, squirming a bit under him to press them closer together. Kashi pulls back for a moment, automatically reaching for Deidara's boxers. Deidara squirms away a bit with a surprised squeak.

"Kashi-" His expression is shuttered, Kakashi glancing away.

"Is this what you want?" Deidara quickly shakes his head, squirming away from him. Kakashi pulls back, sitting up and scrubbing at his eyes. "Sorry." Deidara whistles at him worriedly, sitting up and hugging him. Kashi hugs him tight.

"I'm sorry." Deidara nuzzles at him.

"It's okay, yeah." Kashi gives him a softer kiss.

"Is it okay if I just kiss you?" Deidara nods, kissing him again very softly. Kakashi pulls him back to laying down, practically buzzing with happiness. Deidara snuggles close, content to let him lead. Kashi just kisses at him, stealing Deidara's shirt to curiously run his hands over Dei. Deidara kisses him back, shivering a bit at his human's touch but content not to move things further. Kakashi falls asleep against him, wrapped around Deidara like an octopus.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Deidara practically refuses to get up, hiding against his human when the alarm goes off. Kashi grumbles softly, yelping and scrambling for the covers when his father barges in. "Dad! You can't just come in! This is my apartment!"

"Your alarm's been going off for almost five minutes!" Kakashi is bright red and just throws the sheet over Deidara and himself.

"Dad!"

"Your aunt wants me to go with you to work. Get up." He thankfully leaves the room, however, and shuts the door. Kakashi groans, getting out of bed and into the shower. Deidara follows him, clinging to his arm like a little kid. Kashi goes about their normal routine, helping Deidara wash, dry off, and get dressed. They all walk to the fish market for Deidara for breakfast then head to work. Deidara has to get checked out by Kakuzu first, doing that while Kakashi shows his father basically what he does. When the time comes for Dei to go back to his pool, the blonde clings to Kakashi's hand the whole walk. Kakashi helps him strip and eases him into the pool, dropping in right after him. Deidara reforms his tail, splashing Kakashi gruffly and diving down to inspect his den that's been left alone for over a month. Kashi's alright to warm up by himself, fingering the rock necklace nervously. His father leaves to sit in the stands when the show starts, and although it seems to be his meaner personality, he still willingly swims out and performs the show without incident.

Kashi meets Deidara in his pool after, a wide grin nearly splitting his face in two. "He liked it! He said those words! He said he liked it!"

Deidara looks away awkwardly. "Um- good, un." Kakashi scoops him up into a fierce hug, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you."

"Er- yeah. Don't mention it, un." Kashi lets him go, remembering to go get the moss from where he stashed it earlier.

"Here. I didn't want you to forget it." Deidara dives under to stash it in the dry area of his new den, then resurfaces.

"Did Kakuzu show you the changes they made to my pool, un?" Kakashi shakes his head, treading easily. Deidara awkwardly glances away, obviously not knowing what to say but trying anyway. "Do you, um, do you want to, un?"

Kashi gives him a smile, the kind that tugs up more on the left side and makes the other two personalities' hearts melt. "I would love to." Deidara dives under, leaving Kakashi to follow. He swims down to the bottom where there used to be a little carved out space for a den that is now an actual tunnel. It leads to a dark little cave that has a pocket of air and a shelf just big enough to lay on out of the water and the cave roof is just high enough to sit on the shelf. The pool itself also seems a tad bit deeper and bigger.

"This is so nice compared to before!"

"I know, un!" Deidara slides up to sit on the shelf which is half cluttered with the stuff Dei had shoved in his den before. "And it has air so you can come down too, un. I mean, if you want to, un. Because- Because you're my trainer, not because I want- I mean I don't _not_ want you to, I mean-"

Kashi slides his hand into Deidara's and gives it a little squeeze, smiling at his dumbfounded expression. "I'd love to come visit you down here." Deidara goes bright red, looking away to hide it.

"Whatever, un." Kakashi then kisses him on his shoulder.

"I love you too." Deidara ducks his head a little.

"Un." The man bumps their shoulders together, touching his foot to Dei's tail.

"Thank you. For earlier. I know you hate performing."

"Un." Deidara drops his gaze, scratching at a peeling scale. Kakashi steals that hand, giving him a soft kiss. Deidara looks stunned, lips parting in surprise. "U- Un?"

Kashi smirks, pecking him on the lips again. "Yeah?" Deidara blushes, fleeing into the water. Kakashi laughs, giving chase. Deidara chirps, reverting back to his neutral personality as they start up a game of tag. Kashi eventually lays on the side of the pool, panting.

"Okay! You win!" Kakashi's dad walks over from where he had been watching them while Deidara swims in victorious circles.

"You lost that easily?" Kakashi sits bolt upright, swallowing hard.

"Sir. No, sir." Surprisingly, his father sits beside him at the edge of the pool.

"You know, I used to let your mom win things all the time to make her happy." Deidara swims down, distracted by some children waving at him from the viewing window. Kakashi crosses his legs, not used to talking about his mother.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me more?"

"She loved the ocean. Would have gone to the beach every day if she could have." Kashi smiles softly, folding his hands in his lap. "When you were little she took you to the beach without me and swore up and down that a mermaid swam right up to her."

Kakashi smile widens, the biggest Sakumo has seen in a while. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Did she... Did she like mermaids?"

"A pod protected her after a shipwreck when she was twelve. After that she said that she connected to them."

"A pod? Were they tagged? Did she ever find them again?"

"They left before the rescue boats could catch them. Back then people were still hunting them."

"Oh. And they never found them?"

"Not to my knowledge." Deidara surfaces, leaning with his arms crossed on the edge of the pool.

"Found who, un?" Kashi gently fixes a piece of his hair.

"The pod that rescued my mom."

"Oh." Kashi kisses his head, giving him a small smile.

"It's okay." Deidara tugs at his foot, giving him puppydog eyes. "Mm?"

"There are more tiny humans."

"Go. We'll talk later."

"Come wiiiiithhhhh…!" Kashi chuckles softly.

"Okay. One moment." Deidara looks over at Sakumo.

"You can come too if you want too, yeah." He nods but politely declines. After a few more moments of talking, Sakumo says a quiet goodbye and heads out. Deidara and Kakashi swim together for a while, the blonde happy to have a place to swim that isn't a bathtub. Kashi eventually gets out, laying down and just breathing. Deidara whines and tugs at him, not understanding why Kakashi got out. Kashi turns his head, giving him a kiss.

"I'm tired."

"But the tiny humans!" Kakashi laughs quietly.

"What about tiny mermaids?" Deidara looks confused.

"There aren't any here, un."

"You ever want tiny mermaids?" Deidara shakes his head.

"Not here, un." Kashi nods, pulling him close to kiss him again.

"Ophelia's coming for the next week."

"Mm." Deidara pulls himself up to snuggle. Kashi just pulls him close, grumbling softly.

"If Kuzu says anything, don't listen. I think he wants you to mate with her."

"Nyu!" Kakashi nods, kissing his head

"Just warning you. Cause you have a very convenient ledge in your cave." Kakashi smacks his arm at the gleam in Deidara's eyes. "And it won't be used!" Deidara drops his gaze, starting to sneak back towards his pool.

"I'm sorry, un." Kashi sighs, rolling after him.

"Unless you'd mind if I laid there for a while." Deidara hides against him, stopping them.

"I'm sorry, un." Kashi rubs his slick back, kissing his temple.

"Why?"

"I did something wrong, yeah?" Kakashi shakes his head, nosing at him. "Oh."

"Do you want some fish?"

"Yeah!" Deidara slips back into the water. Kakashi chuckles, getting up and grabbing the bucket. He feeds them to Deidara and talks, mostly about what's going on in the park. Deidara noms them happily, whistling happily and listening to Kakashi. It's long past dark by the time Kakashi goes to change, everyone else already locked up and sleeping.

"I think it's time for me to go home, hun..."

"Nyu!" Deidara wraps his arms around Kakashi's leg. "Please don't go, un!"

"Baby... I have to. Ophelia will be here tomorrow so you'll have someone to sleep with. But I can't stay."

"But-" Kakashi kneels, kissing his head.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too, un." Deidara gives a little wave before disappearing under the surface. Kashi sighs, going inside and changing into his street clothes. Just as he does so, the sirens go off indicating that a new arrival has come in the needs help. Kashi bolts off to the mini hospital to help. They are dark-skinned with long black hair, and laying with their tail hanging a bit over the edge of a stretcher. Their tail is similar to Deidara's in shape, but it is black with extremely dark purple stripes all of the way down it. The fin is also like Dei's in nature, but fades from black to dark purple. Their eyes are closed, and they are fairly torn to shreds by what looks to be a shark attack, blood gushing from wounds to their face, torso, and tail. Kashi starts bandaging their tail while Kakuzu works on their face and an assistant on their torso. Once bandaged, they are taken to a room to rest until they heal enough to go into the water.

It's a about an hour later when Kakuzu comes to check on them, absolutely exhausted. Kakashi gives him a look. "Go home. I can baby sit a mermaid."

"You were with Deidara all day. I'll be fine here." Kashi makes a shooing motion at him.

"Go. And say bye to Hidan. Just remember that you owe me one." Kakuzu sighs, and thanks him before leaving. Kakashi stays all night, just starting to nod off when the mermaid wakes up. He wakes up to the mermaid lunging at him and cursing in mermish when that hurts horribly. Kashi swears, pushing them down and checking their bandages. He talks at them in mermish to calm them down. "It's okay. We think you were attacked by a- er- _shark_. You're being treated by humans."

"Let me go! I do not need your help!" They start talking too fast for Kakashi to keep up, trying to get out of the bed. Kashi carefully pushes them back down, frowning.

"You can't even move. You'll tear your stitches. Now settle down or I'll have to strap you down." They growl something that he does not understand, struggling against his firm grip. Kakashi sighs softly, strapping them down to bed. "I'm sorry, sweets. Can you at least tell me your name?" They look away from him, glaring at the wall.

"Jex." Kakashi checks over his bandages, gently poking the edge of one to see how it feels. They don't show any sign of pain.

"That's a lovely name."

"Hn."

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? We have food and water." They fall silent, just glaring at the wall. Kakashi gets up, grabbing a small bucket up of fish and starting to debone them for Jex. They refuse to eat when Kakashi offers them the fish. Kashi sets it on the fold out tray, frowning at him. "Why won't you even look at me? You're hurt, I'm not keeping you prisoner."

They slowly turn their face to look at him, bandages obscuring half of their face. Kakashi's disgruntled expression changes to one of concern, gently brushing the mermaid's hair out of the way. "Oh hun." Jex gives a crooked little smile before dropping their gaze.

"I can feed you the fish. If you want?" There's a pause before Jex looks up at him almost pitifully and opens their mouth. Kakashi gives a little whine at how pitiful they are, carefully feeding Jex most of the bucket. Jex eats the fish, not struggling anymore. Kashi gives him an encouraging smile. "Soon enough, you can meet all our mermaids."

"All? Are there a lot of them?"

"We have seven mermaids here."

"Oh." Kashi nods, helping him drink some water. Jex drinks it before speaking up again. "Is- Is there anyone who looks like me but paler? And kinda ditsy?"

"... Blonde? Red and black tail? Named Deidara?" The pitiful act goes out the window as Jex tries to sit up again.

"Is he here?!" Kakashi pushes them down, undoing the restraints.

"Yes. You can see him when you're more healed."

"Why not now?"

"You can't even sit up. Much less walk. I can see if they'll let him come here." Jex gives him puppy dog eyes that rival Deidara's.

"Please?" Kashi smiles and nods.

"Of course, cutie." Jex smiles back at him.

"Thank you." Kakashi nods again, fixing his blanket.

"Anything else I can do?"

"Keep me company?" They get an "mm-hmm", Kakashi fiddling with the radio to get soft music playing. Jex leans back against the pillow, eyes slipping closed at the music. Calloused fingers thread through their hair, gently scritching their scalp before starting from the top again. They lean a bit more against the hand with a very soft content sound. Kashi chuckles quietly, humming along with the radio.

"Night, cutie." Jex falls asleep in less than a minute, still leaning into his touch. Kakashi pulls his hand back, tucking Jex in. The mermaid mumbles in their sleep, but luckily sleeps through the night. When Kakuzu comes to check on him in the morning, Kakashi is passed out on the bed beside the mermaid. Kakuzu wakes him up, shooing him off to Deidara's tank to supervise. Kashi groggily heads that way, still in his street clothes. Kisame shoos him in another direction to get dressed in a wetsuit. Kakashi comes back mostly in a wetsuit, still struggling with one arm. The slice of bare chest is a rather nice way for the gruff Deidara to greet the day.

Deidara is clearly upset about having a pool-mate, however, fleeing to their den when she is brought around and blocking the entrance with the bucket he stole a while back. Kakashi manages to win the wetsuit back, waking up a bit when he's in the water and swimming to Dei. "Love, I thought you wanted to see her."

"I changed my mind, yeah." Deidara's voice is muffled, but he still answers.

"She wants to see you, love."

"Nu-uh." Kakashi tugs at his tail until he faces him.

"Can she stay with you? She misses you." Deidara drops his gaze.

"But I already _have_ a mate, un." Kakashi gathers Deidara into his arms, nuzzling at him.

"Is staying in another's den a sign of being mates?" Deidara actually hides against him with a little sniffle. The man gently pets his hair, nosing at him.

"Yeah."

"What if she sleeps out in the pool? And only visits your den?"

"But that's mean to her, yeah." Kashi tips Deidara's head back, giving him a soft kiss.

"We could set her up with a fun floaty bed. She likes those."

"Okay, un..." Kakashi gives him another kiss, cupping his face with one hand. Deidara hugs him, kissing back hesitantly. Kashi easily follows his lead, other hand wrapping around his petite waist. Deidara actually trembles at his touch, breaking the kiss. "I- Um-"

Kakashi gives him a soft smile. "It's okay. You don't owe me an explanation." Deidara hides against him, hugging him tightly. Kashi hugs him back, holding him close. Deidara nuzzles under Kakashi's chin, tail wrapping around his legs. Kashi can't help his grin at that, gently knuckling over Deidara's back. "I got you, love."

"Mm." His lover presses another kiss to his head, rubbing his back. Deidara snuggles closer to him, completely wrapped around _his_ human. Kashi lightly pets his tail, always fascinated by the scales. It's rougher than it used to be in the patches where he's pulled them off. Kakashi doesn't mind, petting them all till Deidara is content as can be in his lap.

"Can they bring Ophelia in?" Deidara snuggles impossibly closer, practically purring like a cat as he nods. Kakashi chuckles softly, kissing his cheek. "I have to move to go tell them. But I'll come right back, okay?" Deidara shakes his head, clinging to him tighter.

"What if you come with me, love?" Deidara shakes his head again.

"Nu-uh." Kashi smoothes his hand down Deidara's back and over his ass, giving him another kiss.

"Pretty please, handsome?" Deidara hides against him with a whine, shaking his head again. Kakashi steals another kiss, pouting out a lip. "I'll do anything..." Deidara whines softly.

"Will you come right back, un?" Kakashi nods, stroking over his tail and kissing at his jaw. Deidara lets him go, uncurling his tail from around his human. Kakashi takes a breath and swims out, gesturing for them to lower Ophelia in. Once she's in the tank, she looks around in confusion for the blonde.

"Where's Dei?" Kakashi reels her in for a hug.

"Hello to you too. He's in his little den. It can easily fit the three of us." She hugs him back.

"Hi. Is he hiding?" Kakashi nods, taking another breath and diving under to lead her. She follows, but Deidara has blocked the entrance again and does not let her in. Kakashi taps on his tail, tickling his spot. Deidara squirms away from him, letting them in. Kakashi swims in, taking a breath of air. He opens his arms for Deidara once he perches on the shelf. Deidara goes right into his arms, wrapping his tail around Kakashi like a snake again. Kakashi kisses his cheek.

"You wanna say hi?" Deidara shakes his head, hiding against Kakashi. He gives Dei's side a little pinch. "Be nice. Sorry, Ophelia. He's being a grump today."

"It's alright. Bye, Dei." She leaves, getting the message that apparently goes over the human's head. Kakashi makes a face at him.

"Why're you being mean?" Deidara hides against Kakashi's neck with a little shake of his head. Kashi sighs softly, gently rubbing his back. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Mine."

"Yeah, I'm yours. Why don't you wanna see Ophelia?" Deidara hugs him a little tighter, the pair rolling a bit more towards the edge as he squirms his tail under Kakashi a bit more.

" _Mine_." Kakashi kisses his head, hugging Deidara.

"I'm yours, love. No one else's." Deidara hugs him a little tighter, practically constricting him. Kakashi tips his head up to look at him, calm and loving as always. "What's this about?" Deidara buries his face against Kakashi's neck.

"'m yours too, yeah?" Kakashi nods, the 'mmhmm'ing rumbling through his chest. Deidara squeezes him a little more. Kakashi squirms a little in discomfort.

"Too tight, love." Deidara hides against him with a whine. Kashi carefully unwraps Deidara from his torso, scooting them so the blondie is cradled against his chest without having to look at him, but still feeling safe. "Talk to me."

"No." Deidara's voice is a whine as he wraps his tail a little more firmly around him. Kakashi lightly trails his fingers over Deidara, knowing exactly how to tease him (they had several talks about where Deidara's erogenous zones were for the- maybe- future). Deidara keens when he finds _the_ spot, loosening his grip and slipping off of the human. Kakashi pulls him back, barely dragging his nails along it.

"Talk, love."

"Unnn…" Kashi grins, nibbling at his neck. "Nn…"

"Talk to me, cutie... Tell me what's got you of all mermaids so worked up."

" _Mine…_!" Kakashi's hands go just a little lower, scritching over the scales where his hips would be.

"More detail, love."

" _We're_ mates, un…! Not her, un." He smooths over Deidara's scales, all that he can reach.

"We are mates. I love you. Not her. You are _my_ mate." Deidara squirms a bit under his hands.

"So- So I should be with _you_ and not _her_ , yeah."

"Mm... True. But don't you wanna prove to me what a good mate you are?" Kakashi nips at his earlobe, a low heat pooling in Deidara's belly at the wicked edge in Kakashi's voice. "Stay pretty and jealous and greet me everyday like you did today?" Deidara's back arches a bit and his tail twitches with a little groan.

"Yeah…" Kakashi's hands rest just above his scales, right on the sensitive part where skin meets scales. His hands slowly down in a 'v', rubbing deliciously over Deidara's tail.

"I would love to stick around watch you _squirm_ with embarrassment when you have to describe for her exactly how _mine_ you are and why she can't stay here." Deidara tries to squirm out of his lap, covering his dark blush with his hands.

"Kashi…!" He chuckles lowly, nuzzling at the base of his neck and pulling Deidara straight back in his lap by the hands on his tail.

"Oh no. You stay right where I want you." Deidara _whimpers_ , shuddering in his lap with a hastily muffled little moan. Kakashi gently bites at his shoulder, hands holding him as he gives a cautious little roll of his hips into the mermaid. Deidara groans, his lower scales shifting apart to allow him to get hard at his human's ministrations.

"U- Unn…" Kakashi makes a surprised little noise, taking Deidara in his hand and giving an experimental stroke. Deidara moans, hands covering the dark blush on his face. He tries to squirm away when it clicks what they're doing. "Um- I- um-"

Kakashi noses at his shoulder, laying a gentle kiss over the bite. "Are you okay with this?"

"But- You-" Kashi curiously thumbs over his head, wondering just how sensitive mermaids are.

"I want this. Not all the time. But now." Deidara nods, hiding his face again with a moan. Kakashi strokes him again, twisting his hand at the end as he rocks up into Deidara. His breath catches on a surprised little huff at the pleasure. Deidara moves against him, torn between hiding and wanting more.

"K- Kashi…" His love gives a soft little 'oh', the good kind, pulling Deidara closer.

"We- we have to move. I am not orgasming in my wetsuit." Deidara moves off of him, tugging at the clothes with a glance up at Kakashi for permission. Kashi scrambles up on the shelf, unzipping it and pushing it off down to his thighs. His cock hangs out, quite different for Deidara than the way mermaids look. Deidara pulls himself up on the ledge between the human's legs, licking at him curiously. Kakashi shakes his head, helping Deidara up so he can kiss him and grind against each other. Deidara whines, but kisses him back.

After quite a few minutes of shifting and trying to get comfy, Kakashi totally ditches the wetsuit to let Deidara's tail settle between his legs. It allows them much easier movement and less giggles as they try to figure out how they work together. Deidara presses him to lay down against the edge, eventually ending up beneath the human. Kakashi supports himself on his elbows, hips working hard as he grinds and thrusts and pushes them together. It's a very nice picture, Deidara able to look at his love's flushed face or down to the way they fit against each other. This also makes it much less difficult to deal with his tail, which half-wraps itself around Kakashi's leg. It takes a few more minutes before Kakashi gets off, the trainer reaching down to finish Deidara off with his hand. Deidara doesn't last long, cumming all over his trainer's hand.

Kashi smirks slowly, giving Deidara a kiss. "You have a nice o-face."

"What does that mean, un?" Kakashi grins.

"The face you make when you cum is cute." Deidara goes _bright_ red, hiding his face with a whine.

"Nuu…"

"I'll take a picture one day. I'll frame it and put it on my wall. You wait."

"Kashi…!" The man chuckles quietly, laying on Deidara.

"That was nice."

"Mm-hmm…" Deidara cuddles up to him. Kakashi steals kisses, lightly running his hands up and down Deidara.

"Oh! Hey. This mermaid came in. Name's Jex. Will you go see'em with me later?" Deidara tries to sit up so fast that he slips off of the edge in a flailing mass of tail. He quickly rights himself, pulling his hair out of his eyes.

"Jex?! But they're a warrior! How did they get captured?! I mean- yeah, sure, I'd love to see them, but how?!" Kakashi flushes at the movement, starting to pull on his wetsuit.

"It looks like a shark attack. So we took him in to heal."

"Them, un. Jex uses them, yeah." Kashi pauses in putting on his wetsuit, nodding thoughtfully.

"Them. Okay." Deidara nods, running his fingers through his hair and making sure that he's all sorted out before waiting impatiently for Kakashi to get dressed.

"You aren't going to keep them here after they're better, yeah?" Kakashi shakes his head, splashing a bit of water on Deidara to get a missed spot.

"Protocol mandates that any rescues are released back into the wild when they're brought to us injured. Unless they can't survive on their own. But h- they look like they'll heal fine." Deidara nods, looking torn between relief and sadness.

"Okay, un." Kakashi kisses his head.

"Spend some time with Ophelia. I'll grab you when he's awake."

"Okay, un…" Kakashi pulls him close for another kiss.

"Be good?" Deidara nods, kissing him again. Kashi kisses him softly, pulling away after a brief moment. "Love you."

"Love you too, yeah." Kakashi gives him a grin before diving underwater and swimming out of the cave. Dei's left in the cave that, to a sensitive mermaid nose, smells fairly soaked with his and his mates coupling. Deidara eventually leaves to say hi to Ophelia and apologize about earlier, noticing that she keeps her distance from it. She's quick to forgive him and update him about the latest gossip in their group of mermaids, something about Matt and Mello getting together and Ciel and Sebastian arguing (again) about human policies. He listens attentively, asking questions about the outside. She dutifully informs him about everything, particularly talking about the pod of mermaids who have drifted a bit closer to shore than is normal. Deidara squeaks excitedly when she describes them, listening to every little detail.

"-and there's these really handsome twins- oh god, you would not believe the tails on them. They're gorgeous."

"Twins?!" She grins wickedly.

"Twins. Though from the smell of it, you've got your own man pretty well set up..." Deidara blushes, fidgeting with his hair.

"Yeah…" Ophelia laughs, bumping their tails together.

"Of all the times, you decided right when I got in the tank, hun?"

"...he suggested you and I share the den, yeah." She 'mm's in understanding, still grinning.

"It was entertaining." Deidara blushes a little darker.

"Um- well, it won't happen again, un." Ophelia grins wider and winks at him.

"Mmhmm." Deidara awkwardly changes the subject. They chat and swim together for a while, Kakashi coming to collect Dei just before closing. Deidara is nervously swimming laps while he waits. Kakashi helps him out of the pool, wrapping a towel around Deidara. Deidara follows him once he's dried off, keeping the towel around himself. Kashi leads him into the medical center, poking his head into a room and knocking.

"Hey, hun. Can we come in?" Deidara practically jumps out of his skin at the voice that answers.

"Sure." Jex calls back to him from the room. Kakashi gently shoos Deidara into the room, bringing up the rear. Deidara runs over to the bed, practically tackling the other mermaid as he hugs them. Jex lets out an 'oof', smile splitting their face from ear to ear. Deidara lets out a strange noise between a chirp and a sob, hiding against them. Jex hugs him painfully, murmuring against him. "I missed you too, squirt."

"I can't believe-" Deidara cuts off in a confused whine, English not working for him. Jex pets his hair, missing grooming their brother.

"I know." They chirps at Deidara, asking how he's doing and what's been going on. Deidara tries to fill them in on _everything_. Jex pulls Deidara to sit on the bed, gently fixing things on their sibling. Deidara sits with them, and they talk well into the night, Dei telling him about everything up to Sasori before Kakashi has to go home. Kashi gives Kakuzu the keys and tells him what's happening, saying goodnight to the two and heading back. Deidara asks Jex half a million questions about home and their pod.

Jex fills him in on everything and everyone, their pod pretty much in the same spot with the same drama and problems. Deidara hangs on their every word, a little bit different than Jex remembers. Instead of easily jumping to the next thing, Deidara is willing to listen to their explanations fully. Jex is surprised, but it's a pleasant surprise. They start to notice a lot of little quirks Dei's gained, such as the little flinch whenever Jex touches him unexpectedly or the way that he trips over some of his mermish from not having spoken it fully in years. By morning, they fall asleep in the bed and are found by Kakuzu. The medic smiles and quietly closes the door, giving them whatever time they need.

When Kakashi comes back the next morning, after a lecture from his father about not coming home the night before, he finds his blonde curled up against Jex's side fast asleep while the other mermaid is already awake and gives him a little wave when he walks in. Kashi smiles at the picture they make, sitting on the end of the bed. "How do you feel?"

"I think I'll pull through, yeah." Kakashi checks out the wounds on his legs, pushing at the skin a few inches away from the gash.

"Does this hurt?" They make a pained little noise.

"Um-" Kakashi frowns, undoing the wrapping to check for infection. The edges are starting to turn a purpley-yellow color. Kakashi swears softly, looking up at them.

"This is going to hurt. Do you think you can handle it?"

"What is-?" Kakashi moves quickly, massaging the pus toward where the gash is.

"Hold where I'm holding. I'll be right back." They let out a little whimper but after a second do as their told. Kakashi grabs a poker and a wet wash cloth. "Will you tell me about your pod?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know. Please?"

"Um- Okay. Well, we live over-" they cut off with a mermish curse, covering their mouth to keep quiet so that they don't wake Dei. Kakashi stabs the scab, squeezing so that the pus all comes out.

"Sorry, sweets." They whimper, fighting to keep still. Kakashi cleans it and rebandages with clean bandages, wrapping it tight enough so it won't just fall off. Jex is white knuckling against their face to stay quiet. Kakashi moves, gently taking their hand and kissing it. "Hey. You gotta breath, sweetheart." They take a shuddery breath.

"Sorry." They give a sheepish little smile. "That hurt, yeah."

Kakashi gives them a small smile. "I'm sorry. I know it does." They lean a little closer to nuzzle him thankfully. Kakashi gives their head a kiss, squeezing their hand. "You feeling any better?"

They shake their head with a pitiful little noise. Kakashi looks concerned, petting their hair. "Can I check the rest of your bandages?" They nod, carefully sitting up for him without waking Dei. Kakashi pushes their shirt up and out of the way, the cuts on their torso thankfully not infected. Kashi then has them hold up their arm, carefully checking over it. It seems fine as well, just painful because it is one of the deeper ones.

"I think you'll live. Don't worry." Jex smiles at him softly.

"Thanks." Kakashi leans closer, pursing his lips as he takes Jex's temperature. Jex watches him, moving a bit closer. Kakashi takes his pulse next at the throat, not wanting to disturb the other bandages.

"Breath nice and normal for me, okay?" They do as they're told. "Thank you. You seem alright there. No respiratory infection."

"No what?"

"No bad stuff in your lungs or chest."

"Oh." Kakashi nods, pulling away.

"I'm going to grab your breakfast. Yell if you need anything."

"Okay. Get something for Dei too?"

"Of course." Kakashi heads off, hips swinging. Jex watches him go. Deidara wakes up a few minutes after he leaves, grumbling. Jex scoots over a bit so he can sit up.

"Morning, un."

"Morning." Jex hugs Deidara when he snuggles close.

"Did Kashi come in yet, un?" Jex nods, grinning wickedly.

"He's bringing us breakfast. Maybe we can get him to feed us again..."

"Un?"

"If you act kinda pathetic, he gets all comforting. It's cute." Jex nudges him as a cue to stop talking when Kakashi comes back with a bunch of deboned fish. He smiles at the two of them. Deidara looks at Jex in confusion, but says hi to Kashi. Kakashi sits on the edge of the bed, setting the bucket between him and Deidara so the blond can easily eat.

"How're you feeling today?"

"Okay, I guess." Jex leans a little more heavily against the pillows while Dei eyes the fish nervously. Kakashi presses one into Deidara's hands, quietly encouraging him to eat. He takes one and carefully feeds it to Jex. Deidara drops his gaze, picking at the fish while Kashi feeds Jex. When Jex is full, Kakashi moves his clothes to check on the wounds. Though his touch and gaze are strictly professional, it makes Deidara green with envy to see him touching another mermaid. Deidara tears apart the fish in his hands instead of eating it, averting his gaze so at least he won't have to watch anymore. Kakashi stops Deidara when he sees what he's doing, helping him eat all the little fish pieces. Deidara guiltily eats when Kakashi hands him another fish before turning back to Jex.

"We are going to start you on some antibiotics, okay? Because your leg isn't getting any better." Kakashi frowns at the buildup of new pus.

"On what?"

"They're going to stop your leg from being infected and all gross. It'll help you get back in the water."

"Oh. Okay." Kakashi nods. He wraps Jex's leg back up and heads off to find Kakuzu. Deidara glares at Jex once he's gone.

"Can you not, un?" Jex's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"What?"

"Why are you doing this with him if you're going to leave, un?" Jex gives a little shrug.

"There's nothing wrong with a little fun. And if I really like him, there's always the initiation. I'll just bring him back."

"But-" Jex tilts their head.

"Did you grow prejudiced against turning humans?"

"No, I just- you can't have him, un."

"Why?" Jex moves, wincing at the pull on their healing gashes.

"He's mine, yeah." Jex arches an eyebrow.

"Did he accept all the mating gifts and reciprocate the proper ones?"

"Well- Well no..."

"Then why can't I try?"

"Because we're still-" Jex makes a face at him.

"Human terms don't count. Tradition indicates that we can both woo him. And he picks whoever he wants to be with by reciprocating."

"Okay..." Jex sticks out a hand.

"And his best mate wins." Deidara shakes their hand with a little nod. Kakashi walks in with Kakuzu, frowning at them.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, yeah." Deidara moves off of the bed so Kakuzu can do his thing. Kakashi fusses over Deidara, Jex's eyes narrowing a bit when they see the stone around Kakashi's neck. Deidara hugs him, clinging tightly incase it's the last time and hiding against his neck. Kakashi hugs him tightly back, kissing his cheek.

"What, love?" Deidara gives him a little tug towards the door, looking up at him pleadingly. Kakashi quietly tells Kakuzu that he's going to help Deidara back to the tank, letting Dei lead him out. Once they're out in the hallway, Deidara kisses him deeply. Kashi makes a soft noise of surprise, kissing him back. Deidara stands on his tiptoes to deepen it more, licking his way into the human's mouth. Kakashi makes a soft noise of protest, trying to pull back. Deidara lets him go at the noise, sharp teath going to his jaw and neck instead. Kakashi puts his hands on Deidara's shoulders. "Hun, I can't- hey, _ow-_ I can't have any marks- Deidara, _stop_." Deidara lets go, guiltily pulling away from him.

"I am sorry." Kakashi gently tucks some hair behind his ears, looking concerned.

"Are you feeling okay?" Deidara drops his gaze and nods. Kakashi tips his head up, giving him a slow kiss. "Okay. I can't have any marks, love. Company rules."

"I know. I am sorry." Deidara breaks the kiss to hide against Kakshi's neck with a sad little noise that Kakashi has never heard from him before. Kakashi hugs him close, whining softly.

"Baby... What's wrong?" Deidara shakes his head, hugging him back. Kashi kisses his head, gently rubbing his back. "I can help. Why're you so sad, my love?"

"It is nothing, yeah."

"It's not nothing. You're sad." Kakashi noses at Deidara until he looks up. "What is it?"

"Jex said we're not really mates, yeah." Kakashi blinks at him.

"Why not?"

"Cause I didn't do the rituals right, yeah." Kakashi makes a confused face like "rituals?", frowning. Deidara sees it and his face _falls_ , the blonde dropping his gaze to his feet.

"Oh, sweets. I'm sorry. I'm bad at relationships. Will you tell me about the rituals?"

"I think it's against the rules, yeah."

"Rules?"

"Jex said they want to try to win you, yeah." Kakashi blinks. And blinks again.

"I'm sorry. Win me?"

"They want you to be their mate." Kakashi ducks down, kissing Deidara hard and wrapping his arms around Dei's waist. Deidara makes a sound of surprise. Kakashi pulls him close, deepening the kiss rapidly. Deidara tries to pull away. Kashi lets him go, already shaking his head.

"I love you."

"But we aren't..." Kakashi nuzzles at his head.

"I love you like a human. But if you want I can try and court you like a mermaid."

"Oh." Kakashi kisses his nose. Deidara wrinkles his nose, giving Kakashi a peck on the lips. "I love you, un."

"I love you too." Deidara gives him a hug, chirping softly. Kakashi smiles softly, hugging him back. Deidara nuzzles at him gently all over his neck so that he'll smell like him. Kakashi's rather oblivious, arching his head for Deidara. Deidara makes a content little noise when he's done, nuzzling against Kakashi's shoulder. Kashi kisses at his head. "Better?"

Deidara nods, kissing his collarbone. Kakashi detangles them enough to start walking back to the tank. Deidara follows, clinging to his arm and hand as they walk. Kashi stops when they get back to the tank, kissing him softly. Deidara kisses him back. Kakashi pulls back when they get a whistle from Ophelia, blushing softly. Deidara kisses his cheek before stripping and slipping into the water. Ophelia immediately drags him away to talk about whatever happened. He spills everything to her. Ophelia immediately helps him start making 'battle plans', the dou only coming out for fish. Jex gets closer and closer with Kakashi while they're stuck in the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

It takes about two weeks for Kakashi to get all his research down pat, the human accidentally accepting a few mating gifts from Jex in the process. Jex is able to convince Kakuzu to give them the things that they need, while Dei has to make due with what he can steal and convince children to throw into the tank. Ophelia goes home after the first week, and Deidara gets a few things that she convinces Kisame to give him. While Jex tries to get things done as fast as possible, Deidara puts time into the different gifts.

The difference are sometimes subtle (Jex and Dei both give Kakashi a pendant made of a rock carved with designs that are the same, only a few lines difference), and other times glaringly obvious (they both give him a bracelet, Jex's made out of some sort of stolen metal that has been twisted intricately around itself and Dei's made out of a whole bunch of tiny seashells painstakingly drilled into and threaded together).

Kakashi does some research and asks around, finally figuring out what each gift means and how to reciprocate and at what steps. The look on Deidara's face when Kakashi gives him the small, perfectly shaped sand dollar is worth the hours of research. The blonde makes a bunch of excited whistling noises, glomming onto him and kissing him soundly. Kakashi laughs against his mouth, kissing him back. Deidara breaks the kiss to smile at him hugely. Kakashi steals another kiss.

"Yeah?" Deidara nods, kissing him again.

"Yeah." Kakashi pulls him close, giving him another happy kiss. Deidara hugs him, keeping the kisses light yet loving. Kakashi eventually has to pull back, rubbing their noses together. Deidara smiles at him.

"Hey. I love you."

"I love you too, yeah." Kakashi pulls back a bit when his comm goes off.

"Shoot. I have to go grab Jex." Deidara pouts, but lets go and slips back under the water. Kakashi heads off to the hospital, Jex finally ready to go into the water. Jex's wounds are mostly healed, enough so that the mermaid can have a tail again instead of legs. Kakashi helps Jex out of bed, wrapping an arm around their waist. "You okay? Still with me?"

They nod, leaning on him. Walking isn't something that mermaids usually do, so generally speaking only captive ones are really good at it. Kashi helps him carefully walk to the pool, supporting most of Jex's weight. Jex uses this as a good excuse to also steal one of Kakashi's hands "for balance." Kakashi walks him to Deidara's pool, the best option for a mermaid with a short stay. "Clothes off, sweets." Jex strips and Deidara surfaces to greet them. Kashi helps Jex submerge himself before diving in the pool as well. Once they've gotten used to swimming agian, Deidara dives down to show Jex the tiny humans that are always by the window. The small children are absolutely thrilled, waving and shrieking and banging on the glass. Deidara doesn't seem bothered by it, but Jex flees into Dei's den from the noise. Kakashi's waiting in the den, laying on the small slab. It rather nicely shows off his body in the clingy wetsuit. Jex swims right up to him, hiding behind the trainer. Kakashi gently pets their hair.

"The kids get a bit noisy, huh?" They nod, hiding against his shoulder.

"They are loud." Kakashi gives him a little hug.

"Jex?" They look up at him with teary eyes.

"Yeah?" Kakashi abandons whatever he was going to say, helping them up onto the slab of rock and hugging them.

"Oh hun. It's okay. They're not going to hurt you." The mermaid hugs him tightly, hiding against him. Kakashi rubs their back, cooing softly to Jex. Jex slowly calms down, the den silent in comparison to the loud noises by the children.

"S- Sorry. What were you going to say?" Kakashi gives their cheek a little kiss.

"I think you are an absolutely perfect mermaid. And the gifts you were giving me are lovely. But I- I don't think that we would work, sweetheart. I'm sorry." They nod, not trusting their voice. Kakashi bites his lip, gently squeezing their hand. "You are going to find someone perfect for you. And be really really happy."

"Yeah." They drop their gaze.

"Can- Can I do anything for you?" They shake their head. Deidara swims up into his cave to his mate looking guilty and his sibling looking heartbroken. He pauses before entering fully.

"Jex?" Apparently it's the tipping point to see Deidara, their tears spilling over and lower lip wobbling into a frown. Dei swims over, squeezing onto the ledge to give them a hug. Jex cries quietly into his shoulder, Kakashi looking faintly like he hit someone's puppy beside Jex. Deidara murmurs to them in mermish, hugging their sibling close and rubbing their back. Jex hides against him, slowly calming down. Deidara eventually pulls away once they're okay. Jex takes a little breath, nodding.

"Okay. Okay. Are you bringing him back?"

"Do you want me to, un? I don't have to, yeah." Jex shrugs.

"He's your mate. You chose to bring him into the pod." **oh hun…** _mmhmm_

"Jex…" Deidara looks away. Jex sighs softly, bumping their tails together.

"I'm not mad."

"Jex, they won't… I have to stay here, yeah." Jex blinks at him.

"What?"

"I can't leave, un."

"Why?"

"The humans say I have to stay, yeah." Jex chitters to him in mermish.

"So we bust out."

"We can't though, un." Jex frowns.

"I can. Just say I want a last goodbye at the ocean. Then we leave together."

"Kashi said they're going to take you back when you're healed, un. _I_ just can't go home, yeah."

"Why not?"

"The trainers said so, yeah."

"Who cares about them?" Deidara looks at him incredulously.

"You want to eat, don't you, un?" Jex rolls his eyes.

"Once we're out of here we won't care about them."

"Yeah, but what if they catch me, un?"

"They won't." Jex's voice carries the hint of a dark promise.

"But if they _do_ …"

"I'll kill them."

"Jex!" They shrug, eyes widening at Kakashi's horrified face.

"Um-" Deidara pushes them off the ledge into the water with a huff before squirming their way into Kakashi's lap. Kashi hugs him close, looking at the water with trepidation. Jex pulls themself back up onto the ledge, and Deidara figures out what's wrong. He tugs Kashi's hand as he moves off and into the water to get him to follow. Kakashi dives under, following Deidara. Dei leads him to the surface so he can breathe. Kashi pulls himself up.

"You... You guys wouldn't kill someone, right?"

"Of course not, un." Kakashi nods, pulling Deidara closer. Deidara hugs him close carefully. Kakashi noses at him until Deidara gets the idea and turns his head to give Deidara a kiss.

"I have to get going. I have the night shift. I'll stop by here around midnight, kay?" Deidara kisses him again before letting him go.

"Kay. Love you, un." Kakashi murmurs a 'love you too' back against his mouth, getting out of the water. Deidara disappears underwater once he's gone. Jex is quietly waiting, ready to make up escape plans. Deidara guiltily sits next to them to listen to their ideas. By midnight, Jex has have a dozen escape plans and double the contingency plans if they fail.

It's about a quarter after midnight that the noises start. Horrible raspy breathing; scraping and dragging, like someone pulling themself along; and occasionally pained cries. Both of the mermaids swim to the surface to try to figure out what it is, whistles being heard from other pools nearby as the others try to figure it out as well. Just outside Deidara's fence is Kakashi. Or- what looks like Kashi. He's dragging himself along the ground to the tank, legs mostly fused together with odd patches of scales randomly cropping up. He's scraped off a good deal trying to get to them, it seems. They can see partially formed gills along his neck, Kakashi trying to take in more oxygen then the gills are allowing. The tips of his fingers are completely tore up, presumably from dragging himself along the ground with no assistance from his legs and less than half the oxygen of normal. Jex and Deidara pull themselves out of the pool and over to him. His lips are tinted blue, Kashi coughing out a "Orochi- chi- _attacked-_ ".

Jex tries to open the gate to pull him to the water, while Dei tries to get a human guard's attention. When that fails, Jex manages to push open the gate and pull Kakashi inside.

"Someone fucked up the ritual. Or it- it's not complete or something went really wrong. We have to fix it."

"How, un? It's not like we have space or stuff, yeah." Deidara supports Kakashi's legs while Jex starts pulling him to their pool. He gives weak little gasps, trying to pull air through the half formed gills.

"We- we improvise. Go get the mating gift he gave you. And do you have any moss and rocks?"

"I have moss!" Deidara helps ease Kakashi into the water before disappearing into his den. Jex has propped Kashi up as best as they can in the water, muttering under his breath. They take the moss, along with the mating gift and a few other odds and ends they scrounge up, and over the course of a few hours Kakashi's legs properly fuse into a tail and his gills finish developing. The next question is where to hide a fully grown, newly made mermaid. Deidara hides him in his den, pushing stuff over the opening to hide him. Kashi wakes up an hour before sunrise, tail moving just a bit.

"My head... Ugh..." Deidara cautiously swims up to him, keeping his voice a whisper.

"Kashi?" The now-mermaid slowly opens his eyes, looking at Dei.

"Did I fall asleep in your tank?"

"Um- Do you remember last night, un?" Kakashi shakes his head, opening his mouth to speak and freezing when he catches sight of the tail.

"Oh god. Is that mine? That's-" Kakashi attempts to move away from it, getting more panicked when the tail moves too. "Oh god it's attached."

"Orochimaru pulled you in, yeah. We had to finish it, you would've died, yeah. I'm really sorry, un." Deidara looks at him worriedly. Kakashi pokes the tail, biting his lip at how the blue-silver scales move.

"This is permenant. Isn't it."

"Y- Yeah." Kakashi's hands move up to his neck, feeling the gills.

"Oh." Deidara gives a guilty little nod. Kakashi moves the tail slightly, getting used to the motion. "They'll never let me stay a trainer if they find out, will they?"

"I don't know, yeah."

"... Dei, I-" Kakashi is cut up by Jex's arrival, the dark-skinned mermaid looking over Kakashi's new body.

"Not bad at all. Damn." Deidara gives them a look.

"Jex!" They grin, swimming over.

"I can look, can't I?"

"Don't be insensitive, un!" Jex shrugs, scanning Kakashi from head to flipper and back. Deidara shoos them out of the cave, scolding them quickly in mermish. Kakashi is attempting to move off the ledge when he gets back, long tail looking bulky and awkward out of the water. Deidara swims over to him. "Kashi…"

"Is this what it's like for you on land?" Deidara nods, helping him slip more or less gracefully into the water. Kakashi keeps himself afloat with his hands, tail hanging like a dead thing. "... I don't-"

"Like this, un." Deidara shows him how to move his tail back and forth. Kakashi "oh"s, having a rather hard time in the smallish cave.

"What- um. What were you and Jex planning?"

"They want to escape, yeah." Deidara rolls his eyes.

"And go where?"

"Home, un." Kakashi knocks their tails together, blushing softly.

"Sorry, I- home?"

"Back to where my pod lives, un." Kakashi blinks.

"How?"

"They have a plan to get past the guards, but I don't think it'll work, un." Kakashi nods slowly.

"And if you had someone on the inside...?"

"It'd help, un. Unless we can convince Kuzu that Jex can't go home by themself."

"What if I helped you out? Could- um. Would." Kakashi stops and swallows. "I mean- would you care if-?" Deidara blinks in confusion, head tilting a bit. "I've never heard of a human becoming a mermaid. And I..."

"It stopped happening a lot when they started hunting us, yeah." Kakashi nods slowly, glancing away.

"I- I've never heard of a human living with mermaids..."

"You haven't, un?" Kashi looks up at him, a little stunned.

"No?"

"It happens all the time, yeah." Kakashi blinks at him. Deidara nervously drops his gaze to pick at a scale that's about to peel off. "Humans frown upon it but we- at least my pod- don't, un."

Kakashi lightly flicks his tail at Deidara, the same way he might shoo his hand away. "So. Um. If, perhaps. Someone were to accidentally turn into a mermaid. And want to live with their mate." Deidara looks up at him in surprise. Kashi flushes. "That would be okay?" Deidara nods, looking a little stunned.

"Is that- would you...?" Kakashi nods, tapping his tail against Deidara. Deidara squeaks, hugging him tightly. Kakashi hugs him back, grinning. Deidara smiles hugely back. Kashi gives him a kiss, bumping their teeth slightly. Deidara kisses him deeply for a moment before pulling back to smile at him. Kakashi ropes him in for a longer kiss, humming quietly. They're forced to separate when they hear Jex yelling at a trainer and trying to keep them out. Dei puts a hand on Kakashi's chest. "Stay, un."

The blonde swims out, hoping to scare what it probably a newbie away. Kakashi moves a bit of the stuff, poking his head out of the cave. The trainer fled when Dei tried to grab them, and the two mermaids are chattering about something as they swim back. Kakashi swims back, kinda figuring out how to use the tail. Deidara giggles, helping him along.

"You'll get used to it, yeah." Kakashi flushes darkly, trying to use the tail more smoothly. Dei nuzzles at him while Jex perches on the ledge inside the cave. Kakashi snuggles up next to Deidara, hiding against his neck tiredly. Deidara shoos Jex down, pulling Kashi back up onto the ledge. "Tired, un?"

He nods, blinking slowly and making grabby hands at Jex. Jex snuggles up to his other side, the new mermaid between the siblings. Kakashi sighs softly, breath puffing over Deidara's neck. Deidara kisses his head.

"Night, cutie." Kakashi quickly drops off to sleep, tail on Jex's lap and upper body resting against Deidara. The blondie hugs him closer, nuzzling his head. "He wants to come with us, yeah."

"Awesome! Then we can use him."

"For what, un?"

"To get out."

"Oh. How, un?" Jex starts laying the groundwork for an elaborate plan, talking about it all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Step one:** **Set Jex's release time for sometime during the night for the cover of darkness.**

Kakashi clears his throat, knocking on Kakuzu's door. "I've been talking to Jex. And they'd really like to be released at night." At Kakuzu's sceptical expression, Kashi continues.

"They said that the pod is would be expecting them at night. Any other time and the pod would drive them out." Kakuzu nods, walking over to the calendar and writing it up.

"It'll happen. Thank you, Kakashi."

 **Step two:** **Get permission for Deidara to come along to say goodbye.**

After a moment, Kakashi speaks up again. "Also, can we bring Deidara along to say goodbye? He's really upset about them being separated again."

"If he's upset than a clean break will be easier. Have him say goodbye before you leave, so that I can watch him. I don't want a mermaid with his history going along. You don't know if he might snap." Kakashi sighs.

"Alright, I see your point." Kakuzu turns back to what he had been doing before Kakashi entered his office, unknowingly leaving the trainer to try to think of how to accomplish plan b.

 **Step two b.:** **If this fails, make up an excuse to get Deidara out of the park.**

"Hello?" Kakashi nervously chews at his lip, pausing before answering the 'hello'.

"Hey, Ino. I need a huge favor. Call my work. Bawl your eyes out about how Sakura needs to see Deidara. Then bring him to our strip of beach at 11pm on Thursday. Could you do that?"

There's a long pause before Ino gives a grudging "You owe Sakura a good, long tail scrub. I'll do it."

 **Step three:** **Get Deidara and Jex to the ocean with Kakashi being one of the trainers to release them.**

Kakashi helps Jex up into the back seat of a pickup with the park's logos on the sides. After shutting the door, he jogs around to the driver's side to lean inside through the window. "Hey, Kisame, Kakuzu told me to come with you guys." He smiles brightly to hide the lie.

"Are you sure? He said it was just me and the new guy going."

"Nope! He said he wanted someone else to sit in the back with Jex." Kakashi disappears from the window and gets in before Kisame can protest, phone buzzing with a text from Ino that she's on her way to pick up Dei as Kisa rolls his eyes and starts the truck.

 **Step four:** **Have Kakashi follow Jex into the water. Deidara sneaks away while Jex makes a distraction.**

Kakashi wades in the water with Jex, grabbing their waist to hold them steady they nearly get sucked in by the undertow. "Steady, yeah?" At Jex's nod, they swim further in. Jex, to Kakashi's surprise, lunges at him once their tail is formed. Kakashi goes under the water in a spray of foam and flailing limbs.

Kisame swears at the newbie, telling him to watch Deidara while he starts pulling himself to the tangling dou with powerful strokes. While the newbie is entranced by the drama, Deidara strips and sneaks out into the water. He's a few hundred yards out by the time Kisame 'saves' Kakashi.

 **Step five:** **Kakashi strips and transforms when Deidara calls attention to the fact that he's escaping when quite a ways away.**

"Jex!" Deidara calls out once he's several hundred yards away where he judges to be a safe place. His shout calls the attention of the trainers, Jex using the noise as a distraction and slipping out of Kisame's grip. They swim as fast as they can away from the beach, and Kakashi pushes Kisame into the water. He strips as he awkwardly swims and once his tail is formed quickly tears his way through the water to get to the other two mermaids before Kisame can catch him.

 **Step six:** **They all escape to the pod and live happily ever after!**

Step six doesn't go exactly to plan. The young trainer is quick, swimming after Deidara faster than anticipated. He's forced to head to Jex and briefly tussle with the trainer. They knock the trainer out and push him at Kisame, forcing him to let go of Kakashi and start swearing profusely.

"Kakashi! What the hell is this?!" The new mermaid is unable to answer, currently fighting to stay afloat. He still hasn't gotten used to breathing under water. Deidara swims over to Kashi, catching him under his arms and starting to tug him towards Jex. Kakashi starts (kinda) using the tail and mostly his arms, propelling them faster.

"Jex- Jex, where do we go?" Jex starts leading them in a direction.

"Come on, come on, this way." Deidara ditches him to start swimming with Jex and talk, Kakashi struggling along as best he can. Deidara hangs back after a few minutes when they get to deeper water, helping Kakashi with the whole tail thing. Kashi flushes darkly, treading water when Jex goes under.

"I- I don't- Dei, I'm going to fuck this up. Or drown. Or both."

"You'll be okay, yeah. I'll help you, un." Deidara nuzzles him gently. "You have gills now, un. You won't drown, un."

"I can't even work a tail."

"Everyone has to learn how, un. It's like learning how to walk, un. You can do it, un." Kakashi chews on his lip, taking a deep breath.

"Okay. Okay. Let's go." Deidara smiles at him hugely, holding his hand as they go underwater. It's slow going, but Kakashi figures out how to work the tail enough that they go faster, though it's not quite graceful. Deidara seems content to go at his pace as Kakashi figures out how to breathe underwater and slowly but surely swims along.

It's Anko that sees them first, chirping and swimming quickly to rejoice over them being back. She and Jex do the normal greeting, checking the other's tail and spinning around in excited circles. Deidara whistles a hello to her, as he and Kakashi swim closer. She freaks out, swimming over to thoroughly check him over and chitter quickly at him. After the initial shock of greeting each other, Deidara introduces Kakashi to her. Anko looks more than a little offended when Kakashi waves hello, backing up.

"Dei, who is this?"

"Um- This is my mate, Kakashi." Anko looks stunned.

"Mate? Why doesn't he know how to greet someone?"

"He was a human, un."

"... Oh. Does David know you have a mate?"

"Oh. Um. No?" Anko 'ooo!'s quietly, grinning. She swims over to Kakashi, walking him through how to greet a mermaid. By the end, he's bright red and much more educated. Deidara uses one hand to hide a grin at his expression. Kakashi swims back over to him, hand gripping his tightly.

"Um- where now." Deidara holds his hand, letting Jex and Anko lead the way. They go straight to their mother, the queen of their pod. Anko swims up to her, gaze lowered and hand held up in a submissive gesture. At the light tap on her hand, Anko swims off. Jex, Dei, and Kakashi swim up to her, Kashi following their example and ducking his head until they all look up when she speaks. She smiles softly opening her arms for an embrace from Jex and Deidara.

"My children. I knew you would return to me." Kakashi hangs back a little bit while Jex and Dei hug her. She kisses Deidara's head when he sniffles, pulling back a little. "Let me look at you. It's been too long, mi amor."

He hangs his head while she looks at the scars and thin patches on his tail and how ragged his fin is from being torn. She gently shushes him, tipping his head up. "What did I tell you? Be proud of what you have gone through. You are here with us again. And with another mermaid in tow...?"

"Um, well… He was a human, un. His name is Kakashi and he is my mate, yeah."

"Your mate?" She looks him over with new, more critical eyes, noting the hastily cleaned tail, the uncomfortable way Kakashi holds himself, and the sometimes too quick breaths. She also notes how fit he is for a human, musculature lending him to more easily maintaining the demands of being a mermaid and the healthy shine of his tail. "Mm."

"He's really nice, yeah." She nods slowly.

"What about David?"

"I thought he would have found someone else, un. I've been gone for a really long time, yeah…" His mother gives him a look.

"He's been breaking hearts waiting around, Deidara. You know, there are procedures if...?" Deidara barely notices that Jex is translating some of the more complex sentences for Kakashi.

"I didn't think he would wait for me, un."

"I know. But you should go see him. There are procedures if you made a too hasty choice with that one. Everyone would understand. You went through a trying ordeal."

"But I like Kakashi. He's really nice, and he helped me, yeah." She kisses his head and beckons Jex to her.

"Once you settle into a temporary den for the night, go see him. Tonight or tomorrow. You owe him that."

"But-" She gives him a look.

"What would it look like if you didn't even stop in to say that you were back?" Deidara drops his gaze.

"I'll go see him, un."

"Thank you. You probably want to sleep. There are a few empty caves, you can choose one for the time being."

"Can Kakashi stay with me, un?" Deidara gives her a pleading look with his big blue eyes. She nods, smiling.

"Go on, my little fish. Jex will talk to me about your trip." Deidara nods, swimming off with Kakashi in tow. Kashi follows quietly, settling easily down with Deidara. He snuggles into his arms, hugging Dei tightly. Deidara hugs him back, nuzzling the top of his head. Kakashi gingerly settles his tail against Deidara's, the thin membrane shifting against his own. Deidara kisses his head.

"You okay, un?" Kashi gives a nod, hugging him closer. He shifts away from a rock digging into his ribs, hiding against him. Deidara pulls Kakashi on top of him so that he'll be more comfortable. "Thank you for doing this, un. I love you, un."

"I love you too. Are you comfy?"

"Mm-hmm. Are you, un?" Kakashi nods. To Deidara, his skin seems thin and weak. Natural born mermaids often had thicker skin that was harder to cut or bruise due to their natural adaptations. Human changed into mermaids got more easily injured by the rough ocean. Deidara hugs him a little lighter as this comes to mind, as though wanting to protect him from the world. Kakashi kisses lightly at his jaw line.

"Who's David?"

"David? Oh. He and I were going to be mates before I was taken, yeah."

"Oh." Kakashi nuzzles into his neck, lightly nipping at the skin there. "Do you like him? Or was it forced?"

"A little bit of both, un. I like you better, yeah." Deidara kisses his head. Kakashi looks up, pouting his lips out for a kiss.

"Thank you." Deidara kisses him softly, smiling at him. Kakashi kisses him back, quietly thrilled at the way Deidara's hair moves in the water. Deidara hugs him a little tighter as they kiss, possessive of his mate. Kakashi makes a soft noise in his mouth, kissing him deeper. Deidara deepens it to hush him. Kashi nibbles at Deidara's lip, laving his tongue over it. Dei whines, opening his mouth. Kakashi explores his mouth, slow and tender and sweet. Deidara completely melts beneath him. Kakashi eventually pulls back, unable to help stealing more kisses. He haltingly tries out a 'I love you' in mermish, blushing softly. Deidara grins, kissing him again.

"I love you too, yeah." Kakashi wiggles a bit closer to him, resting his head on Dei's chest. Deidara hugs him tight with a content sigh. Kashi's breathing slowly evens out, leaving Deidara to his thoughts. He absentmindedly nuzzles at his love as he debates with himself whether or not to go see David. On the pro side, it would be nice to catch up with his friend after such a long time apart. But from his mother's words, it sounded like he'd been carrying a torch for Deidara long since when he should have let go. Not to mention that his new mate probably would not like to wake up alone. Then again, he probably wouldn't like being left alone come tomorrow either. Deidara resolves to figure it out tomorrow, falling asleep with Kakashi in his arms.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, Jex wakes up the couple. Kakashi whines softly at Jex, hiding back in Deidara's chest. "No. My le- my tail is so sore..."

"Un?" Deidara nuzzles at him worriedly. Kakashi shuts up, smiling and giving him a kiss.

"Where are we off to Jex?"

"I'm going to show you around." They give Deidara a pointed look, obviously just distracting Kashi for him. Kakashi nods, sitting up and just freezing for a few moments.

"Coming Dei?"

"I'm going to go say hi to some people and then I'll meet up with you, yeah." Kakashi nods, leaning over to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"Okay. Would- um- Could I go with you? And Jex, can you come? So I can start meeting people?" Deidara kisses him softly for a moment.

"I'm also going to turn someone down, yeah." Kakashi nods, pulling him closer.

"I'm here if you need me." Deidara hugs him with a little 'mmhmm'. Kakashi pulls away, heading off with Jex. Deidara then flees to go find David. His den is where it normally is, David cleaning up a little bit. His tail is just peeking out, shiny and silky looking. Deidara bites his lip, scarred tail flicking a bit before he gently taps the other Mermaid's tail.

"David?" He back out of the cave, jaw going slack before he pulls Deidara into a tight hug.

"Oh my gods." Deidara hugs him back a little awkwardly.

"Hi, un." He pulls back, looking over Deidara and bumping and lightly tangling their tails together.

"How're you- How're you back to us?" Deidara notices how he flinches a bit when Dei's scarred tail scrapes against his own smooth one.

"Jex and Kakashi brought me back, yeah."

"Kakashi? Never mind- what happened? How are you doing? Come on in, sit down. Tell me what's up." Deidara follows him inside, awkwardly sitting a bit away from him.

"I'm doing alright, un. How've you been, un?" David sits closer to him, gently touching his tail and left arm.

"I've missed you." Deidara pulls back a little, dropping his gaze with a guilty little nod. David's lips thin for a moment before he nods.

"You found someone?"

"He's really nice, David. He used to sneak me food and he helped me get out of there, un." He drops his gaze a little and nods. Deidara reaches out and gives his hand a little squeeze. "I'm sorry, yeah."

David gives him a little smile. "Does he treat you right?" Deidara nods.

"He used to be a human, yeah." David whistles softly, nodding.

"He loves you."

"Yeah. And I love him too, un." David nods, scooting a little closer and lightly flicking his tail against Deidara's.

"You wouldn't want to...?"

"Un…" David looks at him, face familiar and eyes intense as ever. Deidara bites his lip, nervously inching a little closer to him. David licks his lips nervously, noses lightly bumping together. Deidara and David go at it one last time, then part ways. Deidara misses the flash of silver-navy scales as Kakashi flees from the cave entrance just before he swims out of the cave to go looking for Jex and Kakashi. He finds Kakashi and Jex looking at caves, trying to find a really perfect one. Kashi's hands are shaking slightly. Deidara swims up to them, practically tackling Kakashi with a hug.

"Hi, un!" Kakashi automatically hugs him back, both of them dropping several inches in the water. Deidara nuzzles at him, pulling him up a little.

"Sorry. Hi. Hi. How did- um- David go?" Deidara kisses him softly before pulling him gently to follow Jex.

"He was okay with finding someone else, yeah." Kakashi is lagging a little bit, trying to keep up.

"That's good?"

"Ooo! What about this one?" Jex pulls them both over to one of the caves. Kakashi pokes his head inside, loving the way the cave is worn smooth.

"It's nice."

"It is, un." Deidara smiles at Kakashi lovingly. Kakashi turns, running a hand over the walls.

"Is this- is it nice for a den?"

"I think so, yeah. Do you like it, un?" Kakashi nods, chewing on his lip.

"... Jex? How do mermaids decorate their caves? Or do they not? Shit- do you allow people in? Or visit other people's caves?"

"You can invite people if you want and decorate it with pretty things." Kakashi nods, smiling a tiny bit.

"This is ours?"

"Yep! I'll go tell mother that you picked this one." Jex smiles at them before swimming away. Kakashi carefully sits, breathing slowly. Deidara swims around, happily exploring the deeper crevices of the fairly large cave. He squeaks excitedly, pulling Kakashi down one of the little tunnels. Kashi hisses softly, following more slowly. Deidara has found a little tunnel that opens up like Deidara's old tank den does, so that Kakashi can breath real air. Kakashi swims immediately up there, clinging to a tiny ledge and just breathing _air._ Deidara bites his lip nervously, watching his mate. Kakashi rests his head against the cool stone, tail shaking. Deidara guiltily flees, leaving his mate be. When a few hours pass, he goes to find his mate. Kakashi's clinging to the ledge, tail and gills gone and muscles in his legs still shaking.

"I- I don't know how to change back. Dei, I can't-" Deidara pulls himself up beside Kakashi, gently supporting his weight with his tail until Kakashi is calm enough to change back. He looks away from Deidara when he changes back, flush extending all the way down his chest. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, yeah. I'm sorry about this, un."

"No, I just- I'm bad at this. At being- I'm not-" Kakashi makes an upset noise, ducking under the water. Deidara swims after him.

"You're not bad at it, un. Everyone likes you, yeah!"

"I can't even swim properly!"

"Yeah, but you just need practice, un. Let yourself adjust, un." Kakashi shakes his head, hugging himself.

"You- I need practice at everything!" Deidara shrinks away a bit at his words.

"I was just trying to help-"

"Well I can't even keep- I can't- it- it hasn't even been twenty-four hours!"

"Exactly, un. If you give it some time, I'm sure-"

"You fucked with that guy! You- I- it hasn't been twenty-four hours since I got here!"

"Kakashi, it's not like that!"

"Then what is it like?!" He sits, frustrated further that he can't even support himself.

"It's- It's not like he and I mated or anything, un. I left him and it's over with now, un. It was just one last time, yeah." His tail lashes in the water, Kakashi crossing his arms.

"It looked like mating where I come from."

"You- You were…" Deidara looks shocked at the thought that he was literally caught by his mate with another mermaid.

"I came to get you. Jex and I thought we found a cave. It was- it wasn't up to scratch anyways."

"He- We were just-" Deidara fidgets, obviously guilty.

"We call it cheating. We call it cheating when you are mates and you get with someone else."

"But- But it wasn't- We're _allowed_ to…" Kakashi looks at him, eyes wide and incredulous.

"What?"

"We were going to be mates, and I changed my mind and found someone else, so it's not cheating. Because we were courting and I turned him down." Deidara looks honestly confused at how hurt his partner looks. "Is that not how humans do things?"

"No, it's- humans don't- _fuck._ " Kakashi drops his head into his hands, massaging his temples. "It's a mermaid custom. Fuck. Okay. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry. I thought humans did that too." Deidara wrings his hands worriedly as he looks at his partner. "It won't happen again. I'm sorry."

"No, if it's- it's your custom. It's not like I- anyways. You're allowed to, right?"

"Just the once. I'm sorry." Deidara swims backwards just the tiniest bit, scarred tail nervously curling behind his back. "I didn't mean to ruin your first day with my pod."

"You didn't. You didn't. I'm over reacting. It's okay. It's okay. I'm okay. We're okay, yeah?" Deidara shakes his head.

"I was horrible to you." Kakashi holds out his arms, hugging Deidara close.

"I'm okay. I'm okay. It's all okay. Are you happy?" Deidara shakes his head again, hiding against Kakashi and clinging to him.

"I'm sorry, un." Kashi holds him close, hands fisting on his back.

"Please. Why aren't you happy?"

"I made you upset." Kakashi shakes his head mutely, kissing his forehead. Deidara whines softly. Kashi gives him a kiss, lower lip trembling a little. Deidara hugs him tight, nuzzling his way under Kakashi's chin to hide there. Kashi holds him close, tucking Deidara against him. Deidara eventually pulls them up onto the ledge where there's real air, managing to cuddle close enough that they can both squeeze onto it together like in Dei's old tank. It works wonders, Kakashi calming down quickly at the small, dark space with plenty of air. The ache in his tail slowly dulls as he just lays there and lets his body rest. After a few hours, Kakashi gives Deidara a little kiss.

"I'm sorry. For overreacting." Deidara nuzzles at him.

"I'm sorry for not asking you about it first, yeah." Kashi shrugs, hugging him closer.

"I should've asked."

"I should've before it happened, yeah." Kashi gives a little shrug.

"It's done."

"Still, un." Kakashi gives him a kiss to shut him up.

"Sleep with me." Deidara snuggles a little closer with a little nod. Kakashi hugs him close, pulling Deidara on top of him. Deidara falls asleep with a mumbled "I love you." Kashi murmurs one quietly back, falling asleep after a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days pass in a blur of meeting mermaids and learning customs. He figures out pretty quickly that they respect him because of everything he gave up for his mate. The blondie in question seems excited about their eventual mating ceremony and finding pretty things to decorate their den with. Kakashi helps, having nothing too much to do. Though he's respected, he's still a bit of an odd duck for a mermaid and it's hard for him to make friends. In return, he rather quickly figures out how good he is at catching fish for their pod and begins to spend more and more time going further and further out. Due to all of the swimming practice, he learns how to use his tail and progressively starts to feel less awkward in the water.

It's about a week later that Kakashi comes home after leaving early, stopping short at David and Deidara laughing together. "Hello." Deidara swims over to greet him with a hug.

"Hi, un!" Kakashi hugs him back, giving Deidara a deep kiss. Deidara makes a surprised little sound, but kisses back. After a moment, Kashi pulls back.

"Hi. Hello, David. What brings you here?"

"Dei invited me in so I could see what he's done to it." Kakashi nods, chewing on his lip.

"He's been really busy making our den nice. Isn't it cute?"

"Very. He has a moss garden." Dei and David both laugh quietly at some joke that goes over Kakashi's head. Kashi smiles politely, sitting down. They sit down beside him, David winding up between Kakashi and his blondie. Kashi's smile gets tighter and more and more polite over the course of the night as there are many more "do you remember when..." and inside jokes are exchanged. He has to physically bite his tongue when David lays a flirty hand on Deidara or makes a comment that overtly references their coupling. After David goes home, Deidara swims off to tend to his little garden.

Kakashi frustratedly swims around their little den, mood not improving when he smacks his tail on a sharp rock and scrapes off some scales. Their pod is rather focused on physical appearances. Deidara swims back inside, humming to himself while Kakashi's trying to figure out if shining the rest of his scales will make up for it. Kakashi snaps at him when Deidara bumps him, immediately biting his lip after. Deidara quickly swims back away from him with an apology. Kashi runs a hand through his hair, letting out a breath.

"I'm- I'm sorry." Deidara shakes his head.

"It's fine. Sorry."

"I- why the hell was he here?"

"I just wanted to show him around, un. You're never home when I make changes, and then you're too tired to notice them, so I wanted to see what someone else thought, yeah." Kakashi stops short.

"I'm sorry I can't satisfy you the way he can!"

"I- What?" Deidara looks confused.

"Your fucking perfect David with all his stupid inside jokes and the way you can both relate to growing up like this! I'm sorry that I'm broken and that we can't do the mating rituals like we're supposed to!"

"I'm sorry that I want to talk to the one best friend that hasn't been ripped away from me!" Kakashi looks _hurt_ for a moment, anger quickly obscuring the flash of emotion.

"I'm sorry I don't want my mate fucking someone in our den! Because I literally have _no one_ here to help me figure out what the hell I'm doing so wrong as to drive you to someone else!"

"I haven't been fucking him! And I'm trying to help you, but I can't do everything." Deidara hugs himself, looking away.

"What have you done?" Kakashi presses his hands to his mouth once that comes out, biting his lip. Deidara looks like he wants to cry, balling his hands into fists as his bottom lip wobbles.

"I- I..." Kakashi holds his hands out.

"Dei, I didn't mean-" Deidara turns and swims away into one of the little chambers off of the main one with a flicker of broken red and black scales. Kakashi swears, cursing more profusely at the way his tail feels loose and he has trouble sucking in water. He swims to the small pocket of air, curling up on the ledge. He shakes apart there, quietly thankful that sound doesn't travel as well out of water. It's hours before Dei comes looking for him, the blonde staying in the entryway and biting his lip when he sees how upset his partner is. Kakashi's eyes well up again when he sees Deidara, Kashi's voice sounding thick and breaking softly. "I'm so sorry." Deidara quickly shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, un. I won't have him over again." Kakashi shakes his head, holding his arms out for Deidara. Deidara swims over to him, hugging him and hiding against him. "I'm sorry."

Kakashi helps him up to the ledge, practically wrapping himself around Deidara and shaking his head. "I was out of line. I'm sorry."

"I wouldn't have brought him over if I knew you'd be upset. I'm sorry, un." Kashi hugs him close, kissing at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"I can make it up to you. Please. I can fix it."

"It's okay, un. It was my fault, un." Kakashi hushes him with a kiss, hands sliding down Deidara. Deidara shuts up, giving a fake little moan as he tries to do what Kakashi wants. Kashi faulters a moment at the moan, giving him another deep kiss. Deidara tries to kiss back, hands shaking as his arms go around Kakashi's neck. Kashi slowly works his mouth open, exploring to make it good for Deidara. Dei eventually squirms beneath him with a strange little chirp. Kakashi takes a deep breath, giving Deidara sultry look and a little squeeze at his hip.

"Do you want me to make you feel good, baby?" Deidara nervously drops his gaze, unsure what Kakashi really wants. Kashi gently rubs his hand over Deidara, blinking up at him. "I can give you a blowjob if you want." Deidara shakes his head, hiding his face with his hands.

"I- I can't-" Deidara can watch as Kakashi calms down and the tail and gills reappear as he pulls Dei close for cuddles.

"Okay." Deidara hides against him.

"I'm- I'm sorry- I can still do something for you, if you want." Kakashi kisses his head, breathing evening out.

"I'm broken. I don't do that. Breath for me, cutie." Deidara shakes his head, breath coming in a little too fast.

"You're not, yeah." Kakashi takes Deidara's hand, placing it on his chest.

"Breath with me. Breath." Deidara breathes, carefully matching his breaths to Kakashi's. He slowly calms Deidara down, holding him close. The blonde squirms a little closer to him, clinging like a snake around him with his tail. Kakashi holds him close, nuzzling at him. Deidara hides against him with a whine. Kakashi kisses his head, holding him close. Dei sighs softly.

"I'm sorry, yeah." Kakashi shakes his head, nuzzling into his neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too, un." Kashi very gently kisses his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. About earlier."

"It's okay, yeah. I'm sorry about David." Kakashi murmurs an 'it's okay', pressing his nose into Dei's back. Deidara gives a little nod. Kashi kisses his damp skin.

"Love?"

"Un?" Kakashi gives him a soft kiss, more their speed.

"I love you." Deidara gives him a soft kiss back.

"I love you too, yeah." Kakashi pulls him close.

"Will you explain to me? The whole thing with David? And I promise to try my best to listen without judgement."

"He's courting someone else, un. I just- He and I were close, and he doesn't care about my scars, un. And- I love you, but I haven't talked to another mermaid who _knows_ me in years, yeah."

"How does the law work?"

"What do you mean, un?"

"Your law. About sleeping with people."

"It's not allowed during courtship and not at all without consent, yeah." Kakashi nods, nuzzling at him.

"So how did... You and David?"

"During courtship as in not before mating age. That got kind of messed up for us when I left, yeah." Kakashi squirms slightly.

"How does that law work that you can go back and have a redo when you're already mated?"

"Oh. Um- It's like- like a last time sort of deal, un. I turned him down, but he still got something out of it, yeah."

"Oh. Was it good?"

"Not really, yeah." Kakashi murmurs a 'sorry' against his skin, nuzzling at him. Deidara shrugs a little, kissing his cheek. Kashi steals another kiss from him.

"Do you still love him?"

"No, un."

"Would you change being caught?"

"What, un?" Kakashi lays a sweet kiss on his shoulder.

"If you could go back and stop from being caught- would you?"

"...I don't think so, un. I think I would be a different person if I hadn't been caught, yeah." He nods. Deidara pauses a moment before speaking up. "Do you wish Orochimaru hadn't changed you, un?"

Kakashi's fingers lightly play over his skin. "I wish I could've chosen it. But I like being with you." Deidara makes a happy little noise of contentment.

"I like being with you too, yeah." Kakashi nibbles lightly on his ear, hugging Deidara.

"I'm sorry for yelling." Deidara hugs him back.

"I'm sorry for making you upset, yeah." Kakashi steals another kiss from him.

"I- um. I'm sorry. That I can't... Yeah."

"It's okay, un. I love you, un." Deidara gives him a little kiss. Kakashi sighs softly against his mouth, pulling back.

"Are you really okay with it?"

"Of course I am, yeah." Dei nuzzles at him. Kakashi looks at him, still doubtful. Deidara gives him a little kiss. "I love you, yeah."

"I love you. But-" Deidara cuts him off with another peck on the lips.

"Nu-uh, un." Kakashi kisses him back.

"Dei-" Deidara looks at him seriously.

"I love you." Kakashi makes a face at him.

"And I love you. But people don't usually-"

"I do, yeah."

"Thank you." Deidara nods, tail wrapping more firmly around his mate. Kakashi twines his tail with Deidara's, giving him a slow kiss. "Really." Deidara gives a little nod, kissing him again. Kakashi sighs quietly into his mouth, relaxing against him. Deidara snuggles a little closer, kissing his forehead. Kakashi snuggles into his chest, tail lightly flicking at against him. Deidara hugs him tight.

"I love you, yeah." Kakashi hugs him back, kissing his neck.

"I love you too." Deidara shifts a bit to get more comfortable with a little nod. Kakashi's eyes close, the mermaid grumbling softly about the rough shelf. Deidara passes out almost instantly, not seeming bothered by it. Kashi eventually gets to sleep, happily cradled in Deidara's arms.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, Kakashi wakes up when Dei rolls over and accidentally pulls them off the shelf into the water. Kashi flails, grabbing Deidara and hauling him up too. Deidara splutters, tail thrashing as he tries to keep from falling off again. Kakashi lets go of him so they don't hurt each other, swimming back. Deidara grins sheepishly.

"Morning, un." Kakashi chuckles softly, giving him a kiss.

"Morning." Deidara smiles, giving him another little kiss. Kakashi pulls him closer just as they here David cheerful chirp of hello. They swim out of their little space, Deidara looking utterly confused.

"Um- good morning, un?" David gives him a big smile and the normal greeting.

"So I wanted to take you guys to see the somethingsomething that the Queen is setting up!" Deidara gives Kakashi a questioning look. Kashi kisses his cheek and gives a little nod. Dei gives his mate a kiss before swimming off with David. They spend several hours frolicking together, Deidara coming back to the den. After a quick check on his moss garden (where someone seems to have helpfully spread slug remains), he goes inside to find his mate rolling around on their ledge that serves as a bed. Deidara swims over to him.

"Love?" Kakashi pokes his head up, grinning and pulling Deidara down. There's a spot that's worn smooth, like the dens with lovers who have been there for years and years.

"It's comfier!" Deidara smiles at him hugely, kissing his cheek.

"It is, yeah." Kakashi beams, kissing him enthusiastically.

"Deal." Deidara kisses him back with a happy little noise. After a few minutes of making out, Kakashi pulls back. "How was your day?"

"It was alright, un. I missed you, yeah." Deidara cuddles up to him happily. "How was your day, un?"

"I think I helped the moss. I'm pretty sure. If not, I'll go move the slugs."

"That was you, un?! That was super helpful, yeah!" Deidara kisses him softly with a smile. Kakashi pulls him close, rumbling contently. Deidara nuzzles his way under Kakashi's chin with a hug. "Mm... I love you, yeah."

"I love you too, beautiful." Kakashi nuzzles at him, tail curling insolently around Deidara's. Deidara whistles softly in contentment, making happy noises and hiding against Kakashi's neck as he shifts into his more innocent personality. Kashi gently rubs his back, holding his love close. Deidara whistles softly, pulling back a bit to look up at him curiously.

"Yes?" Kakashi boops their noses together. Deidara chirps, hiding his blushing face against Kakashi's shoulder and shaking his head. He chuckles quietly, hand very briefly skittering over his ass as he readjusts their position. "Better?"

Dei peeks up at him with a whistle. Kakashi laughs, kissing his forehead. Deidara bumps Kakashi's chin with his nose, whistling again as he tugs at Kakashi looking for the whistle he used to wear around his neck. Kakashi whistles back at him instead, mouth pursing tight for just a moment at the loss. Deidara squeals, moving up at pressing his forehead to Kakashi's when he whistles again. Kakashi whistles for him again, a slow smile tugging at his lips. Deidara looks overjoyed at the noise, whistling and chirping at him in weird little patterns that aren't quite mermish. Kakashi doesn't mind, whistling his best back to Deidara and imitating a few of his simple patterns. They "talk" like that for a while, Dei's tail thrashing slowly back and forth almost like a slow wag of a dog's tail as they talk, the blonde looking happier than Kakashi has seen him in a while. Kashi eventually reels him in, pausing Deidara mid-whistle to kiss him.

"Love." Deidara looks up at him, head tilting in confusion. Kashi gives him another soft kiss. "You have to go see your mom."

Deidara whines, shaking his head. Kakashi nods, giving him another sweet kiss. "And I have to go hunt." Deidara shakes his head again, laying heavily on his partner with a huff. Kakashi chuckles, tickling his side. Deidara squeaks, rolling off of him with chirps of laughter. Kakashi turns, grinning as he ruthlessly attacks Dei. Deidara thrashes and squeals, shaking his head and trying to escape. Kashi ducks down, blowing a zerbert against his belly and tickling his arm pits. Deidara laughs and manages to squirm out of his grip, darting away. Kakashi gives chase, able to easily stay with Deidara with his new tail. Dei flees in a circle, ending up trapped back in the bedroom. Kashi menacingly advances, 'stalking' his prey. Deidara squirms up onto their ledge, back against the wall as he whines at Kakashi. He slowly advances on Deidara, grinning wickedly. Deidara makes a high pitched whine, cowering against the wall. Kakashi sneaks up to him, pulling him close to nuzzle at his neck.

"Gotcha." Deidara whines, snuggling close. Kakashi kisses his cheek, smiling. "Cutie? Has anyone ever gotten you off?"

Deidara blinks up at him innocently, tilting his head. Kakashi nibbles on his ear. "Made you orgasm?" Deidara still looks confused, making a little chirping noise as he shakes his head and tilts it to the other side.

"Do you see what the other personalities do?" He shakes his head, snuggling a little closer to his mate. Kakashi holds him close, leaning back against the rock. He playfully tickles Deidara's belly. "Ever get a real warm, fuzzy feeling here?"

Deidara blushes a bit, making a little whiny noise. Kakashi nips at his ear, humming softly. "And it settles, thick and warm and kinda like butterflies real low in your belly?" Deidara whines, trying to hide as his blush deepens. Kakashi laughs quietly, smiling.

"Is that a yes, love?" Deidara whines and chitters, making a few embarrassed squeaky noises. "I'll take that as a yes."

His hands slide down a little, lightly playing over the scales on his hips. "And when that happens you feel a little hot? Maybe like your blood is all rushing from your head?" Deidara squirms, hiding his face with his hands with a little whistle. Kakashi chuckles lowly, inciting those exact feelings.

"And just sometimes, when you feel squirmy enough and warm and that person is close and _touching_ you..." Deidara stutters over a few chirping sounds like he's trying to speak. Kakashi pauses with his hands framing the space just inside Deidara's hips, nuzzling at him. "What, love?"

Deidara whines when he can't figure out how to do words, blushing darkly. Kakashi briefly sucks Deidara's earlobe into his mouth before letting go. "Show me." Deidara whimpers softly, hiding against Kakashi's neck as his scales shift to reveal his growing erection. Kashi's tail flicks, sending water toward him.

"Can I touch you?" Deidara gives a nervous little nod, not coming out from where he's hiding his face. Kakashi loosely grasps Deidara in his fist, giving him one experimental stroke and keeping the free arm wrapped around Deidara. Deidara keens, tail twitching as he stifles a moan against Kakashi's neck. Kashi takes this response as a 'no one's touched him before', starting slow and twisting just a little when he gets to the head. Deidara bites Kakashi's neck to keep from moaning loudly. He swears softly at that, pulling Deidara closer to move his hand a little faster. Kashi thumbs over his head, thumb very briefly tracing the vein on the underside of his dick. Deidara whines and moans against Kakashi's neck.

"You sound so pretty, beautiful. Moan a little louder for me." Kashi's free hand sneaks up to play at his nipples, making Deidara no longer wonder at their purpose. Deidara groans, arching up against his hand. Dei quickly finds out what a delicate balance is getting Kashi to just touch his chest and try to thrust into the tight circle of Kashi's hands. Deidara is a squirming mess, whines and moans spilling from his mouth. Kakashi nibbles on his neck, sucking lightly on a particularly sensitive spot as he jacks Deidara off. Dei squeaks as he cums, groaning and continuing to squirm for a moment before going limp. Kashi lets go of his cock after another stroke, more than a little fascinated at the way his scales shift to hide his now flaccid cock. Deidara hides his face against Kakashi with a little noise. Kashi pulls him close, knuckling over his side. "What, love?"

Deidara makes a whimpery noise. Kakashi kisses his head, lightly rubbing his tail against Deidara's. "That, just so you know, was an orgasm, sweetheart." Deidara nods, hugging Kakashi and squirming his tail under his mate's. He lightly runs his hands over Dei's ribs.

"Have you ever done that before?" Deidara shakes his head. Kakashi kisses his cheek. "You feel okay now?" Deidara nods, snuggling closer to him. Kakashi hugs him close, humming softly. Deidara nuzzles against his neck with a content little sigh. Kashi kisses his forehead, acting as a nice pillow against the wall. Deidara falls asleep within moments in his lover's arms.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Deidara wakes up, he's alone. It's easy to assume that someone grabbed Kakashi for hunting duties while Deidara was sleeping. He stretches and yawns before heading out of the cave, back in his neutral personality. As he's swimming out to his mother's den that he hears a godawful cry for help. It's quiet enough to be coming from far away and high pitched enough to be one of the babies. It gives him a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he swims off after it. He's quickly joined by a few other mermaids, all of them stopping short when they see some of their babies and Kakashi circled by a large net.

"Kashi!" Deidara calls out, daring to get closer to the net then the others and trying to get to them inside. Kakashi swims over, a few fingers fitting through the hole.

"You have to help me get the babies out." Deidara starts to tug at the net, trying to make the hole wider.

"But what about you, un?!" The thin line cuts at his fingers, making Kakashi gently move them.

"Help me get them out. Do they know how to change?" Deidara shakes his head.

"They're too young, yeah. Some might, but not all of them, yeah." Deidara resumes his tugging, looking for a weak spot. Kakashi swims off, quickly figuring out which of the babies can change their form. Deidara, meanwhile, has managed to tear a big enough hole for the tiny mermaids to just barely squirm through. The smallest two go that way, Kakashi taking the largest one to the surface.

"Deidara, you have to meet her at the surface, okay?"

"But-" Kakashi gives a little shake of his head.

"Please. Go." Deidara bites his lip and swims to the surface. He watches as the girl changes into her human form, Kakashi throwing her out of the water and right over the edge of the net. Deidara doesn't hear the hunters exclamations, too busy helping the girl change back. He has his back turned to them, and she swims out of his grip once she's changed. He doesn't miss the high pitched screams as one of the babies gets a rope around their neck, Kakashi quickly swimming over and trying to undo it. Deidara watches as the hunters get one around his neck before dropping the one around the baby's neck. Deidara tries to get through the little hole in the net. Jex and his mother come up beside him, quietly working to widen it.

David and Ruby, a sweet, sometimes caustically sarcastic mermaid, are working to help the babies over the net. Everyone else watches in horror as Kakashi's gills are covered by the rope and he's slowly hauled upward. Deidara makes it through the net, cut up all to hell, and tries to tug Kakashi away from them. His love is slowly turning a nasty blue-purple, gesturing weakly at the babies. Deidara lets go of him, digging his nails into the hands of one of the hunters, and his teeth into the other, both hard enough to draw blood. Kakashi drops several inches, sucking in a panicked breath.

"Dei- Dei, go help the ba-" when they try to yank Kakashi up again, Deidara bites and claws the hands to protect his mate while Jex sneaks in and takes the rest of the babies out. They start just hauling him up from above the surface, avoiding Deidara's teeth. Deidara tugs at the ropes and Kashi, anything he can get his hands on. Dei can only watch in horror as they haul him up aboard the small ship, his love looking more dead than alive. Deidara lunges after him in a desperate last attempt to drag him under. The men haul him up and out of Deidara's reach. Deidara screams curses at them, clawing uselessly at the boat. Jex comes and joins him, prowling the boat with Deidara. The rest of the pod hovers a few meters lower, a few brave ones poking their heads up to see what is happening. The hunters are reeling in their net to repair it and cast it out again while Kakashi is hidden from view. His mother gets most of the pod out of range of the net, coming up behind Deidara and Jex.


	10. Chapter 10

"We have to move." Deidara makes a sound of distress.

"I can't just leave him!" She gently turns Deidara, pressing their foreheads together.

"Love. He is lost." Deidara pulls away a little bit, shaking his head.

"No. No, he can't be. He can't!" Jex makes a soft wounded noise, starting a low, mournful keen for Kakashi while their mother starts steering Deidara away.

"Come, my little fish." Deidara swims out of her grip.

"No. I'm not leaving him."

"Deidara-" Their pod takes up Jex's noise, a few of the men peeking over the side of the boat at the noise. Deidara snaps at Jex to shut up.

"He's not _gone!"_ Jex falters for a moment before continuing. His mother gently tugs at him.

"Deidara." Deidara is on the verge of tears.

"He's _not!"_ His mother pulls him into a hug, holding him tight. Dei squirms out of her grip, shaking his head. "He's- He's going to be okay."

"The humans took him. He is not young. They have no need for him."

"He's a human turned mermaid. He was a human trainer. They want him."

"The hunters won't know." Deidara shakes his head.

"I have to help him. They'll take him to the land at least. I'm not just leaving him!" She gives him a pitying look.

"They're just hunters. They probably don't even know that he needs his gills to breath so they wouldn't have-"

"I'm still here. He's going to be okay. Even if I'm the only one who'll stay with him." Deidara turns to swim over to the boat. Jex joins him, peeking up at the humans. Deidara swims around to the other side, trying to climb his way up it while they are distracted by the other mermaids. He catches a glimpse of Kakashi, looking pale and boneless on the deck. Quite a few of the humans are huddled over him, one of them looking rather devastated. Deidara tugs himself up the last bit, trying to sneak his way across becoming difficult with a tail that forces him to inch along. He freezes when one of the men turn around, recognizing Kakashi's father. Deidara's expression is at first hurt and shocked, then furious. "He was your son."

The other men turn around, faces Deidara recognizes from Kakashi's photos that hang around the house. And for all Kakashi's tales of them, he never thought he'd see them all so brought to their knees by emotion. One speaks up, black spiky hair and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "We didn't- We didn't know…" Deidara bares his teeth, noting how that one's hands are bandaged.

"You're idiots!" There's one still by Kashi, a stocky one with bright orange goggles pushed up to his hair so he can sob on the mermaid. Deidara looks between them and Kakashi's father. "If you let him back in the water he still has a chance. We have healers."

Sakumo shakes his head, blinking back tears. "He'll die an honorable death. I won't let your kind mutilate him trying to revive him."

"We could save him you asshole! Don't just let him die!" The other occupants of the boat shift uncomfortably, not used to dealing with mermaids. It's the crying one who looks up, half of his face horribly scarred.

"Sakumo. You owe it to him to try. He always tried anything for you." Deidara gives him a thankful look, nodding quickly.

"Listen to the human." Sakumo pauses before shaking his head.

"No. And that's final. Obito- dry up. Move him inside." Deidara hesitates for just a moment before lunging at Sakumo's feet. The large man goes down on the deck, the other crew members swarming Deidara to get him off. Dei catches a glimpse of the man, Obito, picking Kakashi up carefully and walking to the edge of the boat to drop him in. Once Kakashi is safely in the water and Dei hears a familiar "the plan worked!" whistle from Jex, Dei loses all of his fight and lets himself be pulled off. They throw him back in the water, Dei hearing the choas that erupts once he's over. Deidara swims as fast as he can to where Kakashi and Jex are. Jex, with Deidara's help, swims Kakashi to their healers. Deidara gently helps him into the cave and lays him down on the mossy ground. The healers set to work, shooing them out of the cave.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Three days later, Kakashi wakes up. His gills ache and he's fairly bruised and battered, but there's a gentle pressure on his hand. His mate is by his side, cuts from the net scabbed over, and lightly dozing. Kashi whimpers softly, rolling over to be closer to him. Deidara wakes up when Kakashi does, looking worried before schooling his expression to be more neutral and to make it look like he totally wasn't worried enough to have to switch to his gruff personality, no way.

"Um- good morning, un." Kashi pulls him close, hugging him tightly.

"Are the babies okay?" Deidara hugs him, nuzzling his head.

"Everyone got out okay, yeah." Kashi breaths a soft sigh of relief, kissing his nose.

"How bad are you hurting right now?"

"I'm okay, yeah. Does anything hurt? Should I go get the healer?" Kakashi shakes his head, pulling him closer. Deidara nods, hugging him back. Kashi hides against his neck.

"I thought I was going to die up there." Deidara gives him a gentle squeeze.

"Never." Kashi mumbles a soft "really?" into his skin. Deidara nods, kissing his head. "Never ever."

Kakashi nuzzles closer to him, tail wrapping around Deidara's. Deidara's rough scales feel familiar on his carefully shined ones. Kashi presses a kiss to his shoulder, humming softly. Deidara holds him close, nuzzling at him and just laying with him. Jex eventually peeks in, squealing and glomping them. They lay in a happy pile of family and scales, and everything is right in the world.


End file.
